Adjusting to Changes
by dreamer1415
Summary: When the Loud parents die in an accident, it is up to the three oldest girls to take care of their youngest siblings. Luna notices the family starts to drift apart as they are hurting. It's up to her to bring the family back together, and at the same time, she's wondering if she should quit music for good. The siblings will get closer than ever as they try to convince her not to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I rubbed my eyes as bright light was shining through my room. _Ugh, next time I'll sleep early, I'm way more tired than usual._ I looked around my room and already sensed something was different. Oh right, there was no glow, no shine. No happiness. It was all gone. I thought back to two days ago, when our whole world came crashing down.

 _I was heading downstairs to grab a root beer, and I was so excited because I had just finished my new song. It was A-MA-ZING! I just couldn't wait for my family to hear it. Dodging about five sisters along the way, I finally got to the kitchen where I found Lucy. "Hey Luce! What's up?" I gave her a big smile as I opened up the fridge. "You're in an awfully good mood. I should be asking you what's up" she replied. "Oh just a little surprise. But I'll show you all after dinner tonight" I grin as I take a swig of root beer. "Sigh, at least someone in this house is happy. I still can't finish my poem. What rhymes with death?" I stroked my chin and looked at the ceiling. "Hmmm, how about breath?" I could've sworn I saw a small smile, but maybe I was just imagining it. "Thanks Luna, that really helped" As she walked out of the kitchen, she paused and turned around. "You're a really great sister", she said softly. That touched my heart. Lucy was a girl of few words, but she makes them count. It made me feel even happier to help my little sis, even for a small thing._

 _I should've known my happiness wouldn't last long. Lily started crying, so I went to her high chair and picked her up. At that exact moment the phone started ringing, but Lily still woudn't stop crying. Great. Luckily, Lynn just walked in through the back door from playing soccer outside. "Lynn can you hold Lily for a sec? Someone's calling" I carefully handed the crying Lily to Lynn. "Uhh, sure" She was confused because usually Lily doesn't cry as much as she was right now, and also because she's never really asked to watch Lily. I ran to the phone and picked it up. "Loud Residence, Luna Loud speaking." "Hi honey. I'm calling from Royal Woods Police Station. I regret to inform you that your parents have been in a serious car accident. They died right on the spot. If you can just come in to the station to….." But I didn't listen to the rest. My parents were dead. Gone. Right then right there. I couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't hug them one last time. They wouldn't come to my graduation. They wouldn't be there when I walk down the aisle. They won't be there to meet their grandchildren. This was it. My parents, were gone._

 **OMG I JUST WROTE MY FIRST EVER FANFIC EEEEKK! So like I've been dying to write fanfic for a long time but I've been wayy to lazy and I was always judging myself because I thought I was bad at writing. Lemme tell you one thing about myself, I have a hugeee imagination which means I could prolly think of stories really fast on the spot. I've been obsessed with the Loud House forevesss and reading all everyone's fanfic which is amazing had me thinking, why don't I actually start fanfic? So ever since the show started I've had this story in my head but was too afraid to actually write it out and post it but here I am! It's legit the middle of exams right now but I honestly don't care cuz I really want to share this story. Please don't judge if it's bad, and please review! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

To be honest, I really don't want to talk about what happened next. Let's just say there were lots of screaming, Lynn came rushing to my side, and pretty soon everybody knew what happened and were all crying. I honestly didn't know what to think at that time, it just all came down so fast that I just couldn't deal. That night however, that's when something really hit me.

 _Flashback_

"Go tuck everyone in and meet me back at my room", Lori instructed me as she wiped her eyes. Just now, a lot of people were at our house. Neighbours, friends, pretty much everyone. As the final guests were leaving, I trudged upstairs and decided to start in Lily and Lisa's room.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" I walked into the room and saw Lisa standing next to her bed wiping her glasses on her shirt. "Oh hello Luna. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to.. you know.. talk?" I peeked into Lily's crib and found her sound asleep. Good. " I know what youre thinking. You're thinking I'm hurting about the news. But I'm perfectly fine. I don't want to express my feelings, nor do I need comforting." She climbed into her bed and looked at me expectantly. "Um, okay, whatever you say." I walked towards her bed and sat down beside her. "You know I'm always here right? Whenever you need me Lise, I'll be here, okay?" "I know Luna, thank you. I- I love you." She said warmly as she gave me a hug. "Love you too, goodnight", I walk out of her room and knock on Lincoln's door.

When I peek in, I'm disappointed to see that he's asleep. Great, I wanted to talk to him. I know it's hard for him, especially now having to grow up with his sisters and no parents. I sigh as I walk towards the twins' room. "Asleep yet?" I poke my head into their room. I see Lola in Lana's bed, and they're both covered in tears. "Aw, c'mere you two." I sit beside them on the bed and they both immediately bury their faces into my chest and sobbed. I stroked their heads. "It's gonna be okay guys. We can get through this, alright?" I pulled away and wiped their tears away. "But it's so hard Luna" Lana sobbed. "I miss them so much" Lola cries as she and Lana both start tearing up again. It pained me to see my baby sisters cry. I loved them so much, and I couldn't bear to see any of them hurting. After about 20 minutes of comforting them, I finally got the twins to bed, tucked in and all. After closing their door, I groaned. My shirt was now wet from their tears. Great. Heading on to Lucy and Lynn's room, I knew this was going to take a while.

As soon as I walked in, I was surprised to find Lucy and Lynn already in bed, but none were asleep. I decided to head to Lucy first, knowing Lynn wouldn't say a word. "Hey Luce. How you holding up?" Lynn snorted. "I'm sorry, do you have a problem?" I asked. I know I shouldn't have been snappy, but at this point she was pissing me off. "How can you ask her how she's holding up? Of course she wouldn't be fine. No one will be fine. Everybody is hurt. Everybody is crying. You can't possibly think Lucy's feeling like a bucket of sunshine, do you?" She snapped back. "I know this is hard," I said softly, "but we need to be there for each other. Losing mom and dad is a big change, and a hard one. But as long as we're here for each other, we'll get through this. Together." I look at Lucy, who was quiet this whole time. "I'm fine," she suddenly spoke up. "It's going to be hard, but we can get through this, just like you said" I gave her a hug, then walked over to Lynn, who was facing the wall. "Go away Luna," she said harshly, her back still facing toward me. "Whoa dude, no need to be sassy. I just wanted to know if-" "I'm FINE. I don't need your sympathy." She interrupted. "Lynn," I say softly. "I was just going to say that if you ever need anything, I'm here." She didn't move, or turn around. I sigh, as I start to walk out. When I get to the door, I look at Lynn, who still didn't look back. "I love you," I whispered. I wasn't sure if she heard me, but I didn't care. I peeked into my own room, to see Luan fast asleep. I had comforted her earlier, and she had went to sleep early saying she had a headache. So I decided to head straight to Lori's room.

Lori was sitting on her bed with Leni beside her, and she was looking at a picture of our whole family, WITH mom and dad. When I entered, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Luna, I don't know how to say this, but the police called earlier. They're gonna split us apart."

 **Ooh, what did Lori mean by that? And is their family really going to be split apart? Find out in the next chap, which will come soon!**

 **So like I'm in a really good mood today idk why but I just am lol. Today was my third exam, which means not only is tmmrw friday, but it's also... MY LAST EXAM! Yay can't wait to get it overwith so I can finally relax. Saturday I gotta run around places since my cousin is getting married on Sunday and I need to paint my nails, get my clothes altered, etc. Yeah and monday I'm planning on going to the mall with friends, tuesday is inclement weather day for exams, so no school of course, and wednesday is my last day! Yesss but that means next saturday is my cousin's reception so yeah busy busy week. Idk when I'll update, maybe tmmrw night, but if not then latest by tuesday. Review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wh-what do you mean, split us up?" I cried. "Shhh, keep it down. The officers said that since we're all still kids, we have to go to the orphanage." Lori replied.

"But, we can't split our family apart!" I whispered. "Luna, I'm sorry." Lori said quietly. "No, I'm sorry", I say furiously, as I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, "I'm sorry that I just comforted our younger siblings, and told them we'll all be together, which clearly isn't going to happen."

I ran out of her room, ignoring Leni calling after me. I jumped onto my bed, and cried into my pillow for the rest of the night.

At around 2:00 a.m, I wake up to the sound of a basketball dribbling outside. At first, I thought it was some teenagers fooling around. But when the sound lasted for at least ten minutes, I had enough.

I walked to my window and peered outside. Surprisingly, I could see Lynn dribbling furiously under the shining moon.

I groaned as I grabbed my sweater and went outside, making sure to be quiet to not wake anyone up.

"Hey Lynn, whatcha doing?" I ask, as I sit down on the porch. "I'm eating yogurt, what do you think I'm doing?" she snaps at me. Whoa, grouchy.

I rolled my eyes, "I meant what are you doing out here at 2 in the morning?" "Does it really matter? Can you leave me alone for god damns sake" She yelled.

I sighed. Lynn is really tough, which means she keeps her feelings bottled up inside.

"Ok that's it, we need to talk" I say, as I pat the porch, "come sit." She groans but she comes and sits down beside me. "I know this is hard. It's not like you're the only one hurting, we all are. Maybe it might help if you talk about your feelings. Lynn I'm worried about you. The last time you came out in the middle of the night to shoot hoops was the time you felt guilty about accusing Lincoln of bad luck." See, whenever Lynn feels bad or sad, she usually comes and shoots hoops in the middle of the night to take her mind off things. "I guess.. it's hard. One moment they're with us, and the next, they're gone." She says as she looks up in the sky.

"I get it. But dude, you should know that we're all here for each other. You have 10 other people in this family who love you, and care about you. We'll all help each other get through this." I squeeze her hand. "I know. But… It's just…" she takes a deep breath. "It's just I don't really like to let my feelings out. I don't want people to think I'm weak." "Lynn it's ok to cry. Sometimes letting it all out can help."

She turns to look at me, and I see tears in her eyes. "Oh Lynn", I say as I put my arms around her. She cries on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay" I say as I rub her back. But she continues to cry. My heart pained. I've never seen Lynn cry, never in my entire life, not even when she broke her wrist when she was 5.

" I'm okay", she says as she pulls away, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Sorry for ruining your shirt" she laughs. I look down on my shirt, to see it was wet from her tears. "Don't worry, the twins did the same earlier" I say, and she laughs. "Lynn," I get serious, "I hate to see you keeping everything to yourself. Now we've got each other. Please don't keep your emotions to yourself. You're my baby sis, I'd hate to see you get hurt."

She looks down at the ground. "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I should start being more open with my feelings. I love you Luna." She says as she gives me a hug. "Aww I love you too dude. But can we please go inside? I'm freezing." I say as I pull my sweater tighter around me. After all, I was only wearing my nightgown.

She laughs and pulls me inside. "Night Luna", she says as she gets to her room. "Night Lynn", I wave as I enter my own room, and finally get some sleep.

 ** _Fast forward to two weeks later…_**

"CAN YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO BOBBY!" Lori yelled from upstairs. I laughed as I turned the volume on the T.V down just a little. We were all starting to get back to ourselves ever since the death of our parents. Lori had talked to the officers, who after some while, had allowed us to stay together since Lori would turn 18 in a few months which would make her a legal adult. Which technically meant she could be our "guardian".

Anyways, today everyone woke up to a pretty good mood. It was Saturday, and we skipped the past two weeks of school because we needed time off. Today, Leni went to the mall, and took the Lola, Luan, and Lucy with her. Lincoln went to Clyde's house, and Lisa went to some science convention, which left me, Lori, Lynn, Lana, and Lily at home. Lori was upstairs talking to Bobby, while the rest of us were sitting on the couch chilling and flipping through channels.

"Ok guys, I'm out. Luna you're in charge, make sure Linc, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lola and Lisa gets home by 7. Dinner is pizza leftovers from last night and everyone should be in bed by 10. I'll be home late, so don't wait up okay?" Lori rushes as she checks her purse to make sure everything is there.

"Whoa hold on a sec, sis" I say, as I take Lily off my lap and hand her over to Lynn. I walk up to Lori, grab her by the arm and take her outside. "Where are you going?" I ask. "To meet with Bobby, yeesh when did you become so protective? I'm the older sister, hello, that's my job" She laughs. I roll my eyes. "But you've never been out for 2 weeks! What changed?" "Well I was too afraid to leave you in charge but now I've changed my mind, congratulations, blah blah blah, annnd I'm out." She rushes to Vanzilla, where she gets in and zooms off. "Yeah love you too sis" I mutter under my breath. "AHHH! LUNA HELPPPP!" yells Lana from inside.

 **God I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Heehee I know I promised to update at least tuesday and technically I wrote this chapter tuesday night at like 2 am. But then i told myself that i was wayyy too tired, and i should just post the next day after checking for spelling mistakes. But then I kinda forgot, and when I logged into fanfiction, i realized I didnt even update lol. But here I am! I had major writers block and didn't know what to write, plus i wanted this chap to be long so it took a while. anyways I just had to add the scene with Luna and Lynn, they're both my fav characters and they needed some interaction. ok badd newwssss very berry bad news. i'm busy this weekend, with a reception to go to on sat and i need to start packing on sunday cuz EEEK IM GOING TO GERMANY THIS SUMMMERRRR near the end of july tho lol. on monday a cousin from switzerland is coming to visit, so tuesday we're taking her around places and tourist attractions and yeah. but then.. DUN DUN DUNNN! i start summer school on wednesday awhh sad sad sad. So bcuz of this busy busy week idk when i will update i will try this weekend and if i have the time MAYBEEE tomorrow but tbh idk where im going with this story cuz ive got serious writers block. Comment some ideas! Thankuuu! xoxo, dreamergirl.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Luna! Help!" I heard Lana yell from inside. I dashed in to see a horrifying scene in front of me. Lynn was lying on the ground. Her face was pale and she looked unconscious. There were two bite marks on her neck. One of Lucy's bats then flew by me and upstairs. It took me a moment to realize what had happened. One of Lucy's bats had it her. Lana was crouched down next to her, tears streaming down her face.

"LYNN!" I ran to her side, "what happened?!" I asked Lana. "S-she, was sitting here watching TV, and then one of Lucy's bats came in and bit her!" She started to cry harder. "Lynn? Can you hear me?" I shook her. I put my ear to her chest and could hear her slight heartbeat. "Lana, stay here and watch her. If anything happens let me know ok?" I instruct as I ran towards the phone. I dialed 911 and told them exactly what happened. Next thing I knew, we were at the hospital and doctors were checking on Lynn.

Lana was crying. Hard. "Luna is she going to be okay?" She asked, sobbing. "Oh Lana, don't worry. Lynn's a strong girl. She'll be fine, I just know it." I hug her and try to comfort her. "I'm scared. I don't wanna lose her the way we lost mom and dad." She cried harder into my shirt. "Lana don't say that. I know it's hard from losing mom and dad, but now I promise I'll do anything I can to make sure we don't lose each other" I held her tighter.

A doctor walked out of the room, and I immediately stood up. "Your sister will be fine," the doctor said, " she's very strong, that bite looked pretty painful. What exactly bit her?" "Uhm, it was my sister's pet bat." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "A BAT? Why the heck would your sister have a bat as a pet? Actually, don't answer that question, I don't wanna know." He sighed.

"When can we see her?" Lana asked, wiping away her tears. She was glad to know her big sis was going to be okay. "You can see her now if you'd like. You can ever take her home in an hour or so, we just want to run a few tests and then she'll be free to go." He said as a nurse walked up to him and he walked away talking to her. _Oh thank god,_ I thought in my head. I was so glad she would be okay.

Lana and I went in and she immediately ran to her side, hugging her. "Lynn! You're okay!" She said. "Haha hey kiddo. Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me. I mean, I'm like the strongest person ever, duh." She replied, laughing. "How you feeling?" I ask as I stroke her hair. "I'm _fine_ , yeesh. You get bit by one bat and people act like you've jumped off a building." She laughed again. "How can you joke about this, Lynn? I was so worried." Lana looked up at her with worried eyes and a few tears. "Awh don't worry Lanz, your big sis can handle anything. Hey by the way, is Lori coming?" She turned to me and asked. "No, since I told her you would be fine she decided to stay with Bobby. But I think the other should be home by now, so let's get going." After like a million papers to sign, we finally took a taxi and got home.

When we walked in I already sensed that something was wrong. Lucy was sitting on the couch holding a shoebox with something in it, I couldn't tell what it was. Lincoln was sitting beside her with his arm around her. Luan was sitting on the other side of her, trying to cheer her up. Lola was sitting on the ground listening to what they were saying. I could hear Leni on her cell in the kitchen, and Lisa was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked before I could. Lucy looked up and I could see there were tears down her face. Whoa, I haven't seen Lucy cry , ever. "Something happened to Bella." She tried hard not to cry even more. "Oh no! That's awful!" Lana cried as she snuck over to Lola. "Who's Bella?" She whispered to Lola. "Bella is my favourite bat." Lucy said softly. I walked over and peered inside the shoebox to see a dead bat. Yuck. I did not wanna deal with dead animals, but since I was in charge, it looked like I had to. "Oh Lucy," I went over and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?" I pulled away and pushed some strands of hair behind her ears. "Not really," she sniffed, "I need to go." She ran past me and upstairs.

"Poor Luce" Lynn said sympathetically. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Lincoln asked as he say Lynn with a bandage on her neck. "Lynn got bitten by Bella!" Lana cried out. "Ohmigosh, are you the reason why it's dead?" Leni asked, walking in with her phone in her hand. "No," i said firmly. "There is no way a bat would die because of that."

Just then Lisa walked down. "Actually it would," she said as she stopped in front of me. "What do you mean?" Lola asked incredulously. "Hmm how do I say this in a way you'll understand? I wanted to test my new chemicals on the bat, to see how it would react. That's why it bit Lynn, and died soon after." She stated. "YOU DID WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time. "Gosh, I said it in a way you'd understand, and you still don't understand?" She frowns and adjusts her glasses. "Lisa how could you do something so stupid! That bat BIT our sister!" I yelled at her. "Whoa sis, no need to be BITter! Haha, get it?" Luan laughed and everyone groaned.

" Lisa, what if your stupid little experiment killed Lynn? Then what? You have to think about these things! Not to mention Lucy is upset about this? You could've asked her first instead of taking her bat and poured chemicals! You may be the smart one in the family, but you're not smart when it comes to family! You know why? 'Cause you treat everyone here like crap! You never care about any of our feelings! You don't care about us at all! All you care about IS YOUR STUPID SCIENCE! MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO BE A PROPER SISTER, BECAUSE OTHERWISE WE DON'T WANT YOU IN THIS FAMILY! YOU HOSPITALIZED LYNN, AND KILLED LUCY'S BAT! YOU'RE MAKING EVERYONE MISERABLE! GODDAMN!" At this point I was more than pissed. I yelled so loud, that I bet the neighbours heard. Lisa looked up at me, her eyes wide and filled with tears. She begins to cry, and then she runs upstairs. I take a deep breath, and turn around to face my siblings.

"Luna that was so mean!" Lola cries as she and Lana push past me and went upstairs. "You could've been a little less hard on her." Lincoln says quietly as he heads upstairs. "Wow Luna, I've never heard you yell that much at any of us before." Leni says sadly as she walked up the stairs. "I can't believe you would say that to your younger sister!" Luan glared as she stormed past. Lynn stood there quietly. "Luna, that was way harsh. I know she caused harm but she's still a kid. Plus, you basically just said she should be a better sister, when you're not being a good sister yourself, and you're supposed to be setting examples for us." Lynn shook her head sadly and went up. I leaned against the wall, my heart pounding. _What have I done?_

 **HELLO HELLO AND SORRY FOR BEING LATEEE! My cousin came a few days ago and we took her out, then yesterday I started school and ugh it's the worst I already have a test on Tuesday and a project due Wednesday. Plus I went through some problems with my friends yesterday as well, so wasn't able to write. Literally my cousins wedding is on Sunday and totally last minute my mom sister and cousin are looking for dresses at the store. I legit wrote this whole chapter in the car while I was waiting for them, and they still ain't done. Plus me and my dad are supposed to go pick up pizza soon so I tried to make this quick. Anyways I just couldn't think of what to write after the last chapter at all, so this randomly came to my head, I hope it isn't bad! Also one kinda small problem hee heee so as I said I wrote this in the car I obviously didn't have wifi so I wrote this on my phone, in notes. Wow I'm really funny. Ik i should've waited till I got home or smt but I would've just been too lazy so nah. Anyways I'm going to transfer this to my laptop later, need to put it on files and shit whatever. Anyways since I don't have wifi, and I have really bad memory I don't rem who Lily was with in the last chapter. I'm pretty sure I wrote that Lily was with Luna. But I didn't realize till after I wrote all this. I didn't know how to fit her in, so just pretend that Lori took Lily with her on her date, just like in "Cover Girls". Anyways at this point idk what to write next, prolly a deep convo between Lori and Luna, and ofc apologies will be involved lol. Stay tuned, to prolly next week? Idk we'll see lol. Till next time! Xoxo, dremergirl :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Lori asked as she poked her head into my room. She stepped in and before I could say anything, she asked "So I heard what happened with Lisa." She gave me a disapproving look. I sighed. I already knew where this was going.

"Look I know I'm a jerk but she had it coming." I said as I crossed my arms. Lori sighed as she sat down beside me on the beanbag chair. "Can I tell you a story?" she asked. "Um, sure?" I replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Do you remember when Lincoln was born?" she asked, smiling a little. "Sure," I laughed, "we were home alone because Dad forgot to call Pop-Pop over to watch us. Best day ever!" Lori laughed, and said "Well there was one thing that happened, and because of that I wouldn't call it the best day ever." She looked down sadly.

"What happened?" I asked, my mind blank. "You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well you were 4 years old, but I thought you would at least remember this. Anyways, after mom and dad left, and we were just all alone, Lynn started to cry BAD." She said.

"Oh yeah! I think I remember that! She wasn't hungry and didn't need a diaper change, she just wouldn't shut up." I smile, trying to remember that day.

"Yeah but that literally wasn't the worst part" Lori shuddered.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Lynn, please stop crying" a four-year old Luna says as she rocks a screaming two-year old Lynn in her arms. Meanwhile, Leni was playing hide and seek with Luan, and Lori was making peanut butter sandwiches for lunch._

" _Get Lynn to be quiet! I'm trying to make lunch here!" Lori screamed from the kitchen. "I'm trying!" Luna screamed back. "Hey Lynn, why don't we go play outside? Would you like that?" Luna asked as she tickled Lynn, who flashed her a grin._

" _Okay! Let's go!" Luna put Lynn on the ground, took her by the hand, and led her out the front door. "Ball!" Lynn said as she picked up her soccer ball that was on the porch. She went down to the front lawn and started kicking the ball around._

" _Yes! Ball! Now go play while I help Lori with lunch, okay?" Luna said as she went back inside and to the kitchen. "Good job on getting Lynn to calm down. What did you do?" Lori asked as she handed a sandwich to Luna. "I let her play outside", Luna answered with a smug look on her face._

" _YOU WHAT?!" Lori shrieked. She ran outside, to find a crying Lynn in the backyard. She was on the ground, and had a scraped knee. "Aw Lynn, did you fall down and get a boo-boo? Don't worry, your big sister is here", Lori said as she cradled Lynn in her arms._

" _Luna, what the heck? Are you crazy? Lynn isn't Charles, you don't just let her out when she's upset! She's a baby, she could've wandered onto the street or gotten kidnapped. God! I can't believe you're even her sister, you don't have a brain! I wish you were never born into this family!" Lori screamed at Luna, then hurried inside with Lynn. Luna collapsed onto the ground and started crying, as Leni, who was watching from the door, ran over and put her arm around her to comfort her._

 _*Later that day*_

 _Luna walked into Lynn's room and saw her sitting on her bed hugging her stuffed animal, Bun-Bun. It was the same stuffed animal that Lori first had, and got passed down the family as a hand-me down. She knew that Lynn had to pass it down to the new baby sooner or later. Luna sat down beside Lynn and stroked her hair._

" _Lynn, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go outside on your own, I should've known you would've gotten hurt. Lori's right, I am a bad sister. I'm useless, and I don't know how to take care of any of you. I don't know what I'm going to do when mom and dad bring the new baby." She sighed as Lynn looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes._

" _I promise you Lynn, I'm going to become a better sister. To you, to our other sisters, and our new sibling. I promise I won't ever let any of you get hurt again." Luna cried as she hugged Lynn. Little did she know that Lori was watching from the doorway with tearful eyes, but a proud smile on her face._

 _*Back to present*_

"You know, I always regretting yelling at you like that. Luckily since you were really young, you forgave me right after I gave you chocolate" Lori laughed. "Wow, I actually don't remember that at all. I mean, I think I would have remembered getting chocolate from 'Miss Chocoholic' herself", I said as I stroked my chin.

"That's not the point", Lori said, punching me in the arm. "Oh, there's a point to this story?" I raised my eyebrow. Lori rolled her eyes and said, "You promised Lynn that you won't let anything hurt her, that you'll be a better sister to everyone." She said.

"I know", I said as I looked down at my lap. "I guess it's just hard. Sometimes I even wish I wasn't born the third eldest. I get so much responsibilities in this family that I'm not ready for. I need to protect everyone, and raise them right. Sometimes I can't handle it. So I blow, just like tonight." I sigh as I stand up and walked to mirror.

Lori walks up behind me and looks at me in the mirror. "We all make mistakes Luna. The best thing about family is that we say things we don't mean and we know that. The reason I told you this story? I yelled at you, said I wished you weren't our sister. Literally ten minutes later you forgave me. Not just because I gave you chocolate, but because you knew I didn't mean it. Lisa was hurt at first, it's normal. But she'll soon realize you didn't mean it, and she'll know you still love her. That's the best part about being siblings, forgiving each other. All you need is some chocolate and an apology and everything will be fine."

"You really think so?" I ask as I turn around to face her. "I _know_ so. Just remember, you're supposed to be setting an example to them. Luna, we all love you, and our younger siblings will look up to you, all the time. They think you're the fun, cool, older sister, and they want to _be_ you. I mean, no pressure or anything, but it's amazing to know that 8 other people in this house see you as their role model." She smiles but I can still see a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"You're right", I say, "They do look up to me, and I need to keep up on my promise and be a good sister to them." I smile brightly. "Thanks Lori. You're the best" I say as I give her a hug. "I know", she says smugly. I laugh as I gently shove her. Then I walked out of the room and towards Lisa's.

 _This is it, don't chicken out Luna,_ I think in my head as I walked into Lisa's room. "Hey Lise", I say awkwardly. She was just sitting on her bed, looking at the ground. "Oh, hello third eldest sibling." She says as she awkwardly adjusts her glasses.

"Lisa I'm so so sorry. I don't know what got over me, to say all those cruel stuff to you. You're my sister for God's sake! How could I say that! I know you must really really hate me and I know I'm like the worst sister in the world but all I'm asking is for you to forgive me please?" I ramble, with tears in my eyes.

Lisa chuckles. "I'm sorry. Did- did I miss the joke here?" I ask as I look around to see… what exactly she was laughing at. "Luna, you don't have to apologize. What I did was… well… wrong! I could've really hurt someone. I'm the bad sister, not you. I really don't know anything about family." She says quietly as she looks down again.

I sigh. "No Lisa, that's not true. You're a great sister. You're super smart and talented. I mean, you help all of us with our homework! You're the one that everyone is impressed with, because you're four and can do college math." I grin as I nudge her with my shoulder.

She looks up at me. "Do- do you really think that's impressive?" She asks with wide eyes. "Um, HECK YEAH! You're the genius of this family, which is really awesome when you think about it. But besides all the brains, you have a really big heart, and you're willing to do anything for this family. I know that now." I say as I give her a hug.

"I love you so much Luna." She says, as she hugs me back, "and apology accepted." She grins at me. "Thank you", I say as I stand up and take a little bow. She laughs. I stop at the door and turn around. "And Lisa? I love you too." I smile as I walk out and close the door softly behind me.

"Nice job." Lynn says from behind me. "AHHH!" I scream. "Jesus Lynn, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" I say, with one hand over my now pounding heart. "Oh wait, that's Lucy's job." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Wait, were you listening to everything?" I ask with my hands on my hips. "Um, duh. But I also listened in on you and Lori as well." She smirked. "God, you do 11 sports and right now your only hobby is eavesdropping?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"I know I was young, but I do have a vague memory of you almost killing me…. Then promising me you'd become a better sister. I'm glad you've still kept that promise." She says, as she tosses the baseball in her hand up in the air.

"Yeah, well, I am a pretty good promise-keeper." I say as I pretended to toss my hair over my shoulder. Lynn laughs, and says, "Yeah, well you're also a pretty good sister too." She grins at me as she starts to walk to her room, still tossing the baseball.

"Oh… and Luna?" she says as she turns around. "I don't know about the others… but you definitely are my role model." She smiles as she walks into her room and closes the door. After she's gone, I do a little happy dance. "OH YEAHHHH I'M THE BEST SISTER EVERRRR! Oh yeah, go Luna, go Luna go-"

"-Luna?" I hear a voice and stop mid-dance. I turn around to see Lola looking very creeped out. "Heyyyy Lola," I say as I try to look casual. "Um, I don't know what exactly I just saw, but whatever it was could you take it to your room so I could get my beauty sleep?" She asked, still with a creeped out look on her face.

"Yeah, sure… and.. um… could we pretend like none of this happened?" I asked as I tried to smooth down my hair. "Oh don't worry… I've already erased it from my mind," she mutters as she goes back inside her room.

Even though I just made a complete idiot of myself, I smile, knowing that starting tomorrow, things were going to be different. I was going to show the world that Luna Loud can be the perfect big sister.

 **I'M ALIVEEEEE! Aren't you guys glad I didn't die? Were you preparing my funeral, aww how sweet of you! Okay so please forgive me and don't hate. Story time: I went on vacation last summer, and came home to so much changes. Changes that involved me going through depression, suicidal thoughts… it was awful** **. Things are getting just a teeny bit better, and I'm glad for that. Hmmm what else happened? Oh yeah! Two weeks ago your girl turned 16! (No applause please) I got my liscense, so yay me! And I finished my last exam on Friday, so basically this whole week is no school for me! I went back on fanfiction last night, caught up on the stories I missed, and finally managed to convince myself to stop being a lazy bum and just write a new chap. So that's exactly what I did, and to make up for taking such a long time (6 months exactly) I wrote a long chap! I feel like writing definitely helps with my depression, makes me feel like I can escape from the pain. I am praying that I will write again tomorrow, if I can actually think of a story and if I can actually stop being so lazy. Literally after the summer I kinda wanted to quit fanfiction because I was lazy and didn't think I would have the time -_- but now I am actually gonna try, and who knows? Maybe I'll start updating regularily. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT BELOW ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, I would love to hear your ideas and maybe just maybe I might use your idea in the next chap? BUT PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS CUZ I GOT NOTHINGGGGG! Anyways, hope you love this chap! Enjoyyyy, till next time (hopefully this week) xoxo, dreamergirl**


	6. Chapter 6

I look down at the guitar in my hands. My axe. My baby. She's always here for me, whenever I need her. But now it's time to let go. I put the guitar in the cardboard box in front of me.

In the box was a few trophies I won in music competitions, all of my instruments, and everything and anything related to Mick Swagger. "Um, what are you doing?" I look up to see Luan standing in the doorway. She looks confused.

"Just throwing some of this junk away." I say quietly as I look at the box. "But Luna… all your music stuff? This isn't junk, this is your life." She says as she comes over and starts taking things out of the box.

"Not anymore", I say as I put the things back into the box. "I'm done with music… for good. It really isn't my thing." I pick up the box and walk out of the room, leaving Luan confused inside.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" Lincoln says as I walk into the kitchen. I had just put the box outside beside the trash. "Nothing much bro. How bout you?" I ask as I take a root beer from the fridge.

"Nothing much… but… um… Luan told me that you're quitting music?" Lincoln asks uncomfortably. I sigh, of course Luan couldn't keep her mouth shut. I was kinda hoping to keep this a secret from the rest of my siblings, but apparently not.

"Yeah…I guess… I'm just not in the music mood anymore", I explain as I walk out of the kitchen. "What do you mean?" Lincoln asks as he follows me. Grrr… I just want to be left alone.

"Listen Linc, music was just a stupid hobby to me. Something I did in my free time. Not to mention, it was Popstar who got me into it", I say quietly, as I twiddle my thumbs. "But Luna –" Lincoln was cut off by Lola screaming "LANA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I walk into the living room to see an angry Lola holding a doll with no head.

Uh oh. Not this again. I turn around to face Lincoln. "Linc I gotta deal with this. We'll talk later okay?" By later I meant never. I walk to Lola and kneel down so I'm looking her right in the eyes. "Lola, I know you're mad, but you know Lana didn't mean it, right?"

"Actually, it was me" we both scream, then to see Lucy standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding the doll's head. "I wanted to have a funeral and Lori said I wasn't allowed to put you guys in coffins anymore", she explains as she hands the head to Lola.

"Will… will you promise to make a good funeral for her?" Lola asks as she cradles the doll in her arms. I could have sworn I saw a small smile on Lucy's face. "I promise", she says as she takes Lola by the hand and takes her upstairs.

Phew. Finally I was alone to relax. I dropped on the couch, and chugged my root beer. Ahhh, this is the life. Just peace, and quiet.

"LUNA!" Lynn screams as she runs into the living room and jumps on top of me. I scream and push her off of me, and she tumbles to the ground. So much for peace and quiet.

"Lynn?! What the hell is your problem?" I growl. "LUNA! LANGUAGE!" Lori screams from upstairs. "HECK! I MEANT TO SAY HECK!" I yell back. "LUNA!" Lynn screams again right in my face. "Girl I am right here no need to yell", I push her away because she was a little too close. So close that I could smell her meatball sub breath. Um, gross.

She rolls her eyes. "How can you not tell me that you used to play soccer?" she asked. It took me a few seconds to actually understand what she said. Then my eyes widened. I grabbed her by the shirt and picked her up, so now we were at the same level.

"Who told you?" I demanded. "Um, Leni did? Then Lori confirmed it, and I looked through some old pictures. You did used to play soccer! Way before you got into music. But why did you stop?" she asked. I sigh as I let go of her shirt and she fell to the ground with a thud.

I collapsed on the couch. "It's true. I, Luna Loud, used to play soccer and I LOVED IT!" I squealed as I grabbed Lynn and pulled her off the ground so she was sitting beside me.

"Long ago, while I was trying to find out who I was, I did lots of things. First aid, dance, art, but my favourite was soccer. I loved to play, and my coach said I was the best on my team. I played since I was 5, and I played until I was 11 and went to the Mick Swagger concert. That's when everything changed and I got into music, and I kinda left all the sports stuff to you." I said.

"Wow Luna, I couldn't believe it when I first heard it myself. I mean, you playing soccer? That was crazy!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, who do you think taught you all the cool moves when you were 3? That 'Lynnsanity Super Power Kick'? It was my move, that I showed you." I said as I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Seriously? I don't remember that! Hey… um… do you think you could help me practice for my big playoff game next week? I could really use some pointers." She asked sheepishly. I smile, and say "You know, I suddenly have a lot of free time on my hands. Why not?" I jump up and she squeals.

Lynn grabs my hand and leads me to the backyard. We practice for at least 40 minutes, with me giving her some tips. We finally take a break, and I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

Oh no. No no no. The box with my music stuff? It's sitting _five feet away from us._ I prayed Lynn wouldn't see it. "Hey Luna, why is your music stuff next to the trash?" Lynn asks as she notices it.

 _Dang it._ "I… uhh… spring cleaning?" I say, as I rub the back of my neck. Lynn gives me a look. "Oh! That music stuff! Oh wow, I was looking for that all day. Hehe, silly Luan must've accidently threw it out, or something." I say as I face palm.

"Yeah, just so you know, I'm not buying any of that." Lynn glares at me. "Okay, fine, you got me." I sigh. "I secretly play hide-and-seek with my instruments" I blurt out. "LUNA!" Lynn yells impatiently. I sit down on the porch and sigh. I guess it's time to tell everyone the truth. Lynn sits beside me quietly. I look at her, and she looks concerned. Probably because I'm one step away from crying. "It all started 4 years ago," I started, as I looked up at the sky.

 _*Flashback*_

 _An 11-year old Luna was sitting on the ground. She winced as she tried to stand up. Nope, too painful. Her ankle looked swollen, and was kind of purple-ish._

" _Luna?" she hears, and she looks up to see her dad rushing towards her. He sits down beside her and asks "Are you okay, honey?" She bursts into tears and tells him how she was practicing soccer when she tripped and twisted her ankle._

" _I don't wanna play soccer anymore daddy!" she cries into his shoulder. "Luna, honey, why not?" he asks her as he wipes the tears from her face. "I can't… Even Lynn is better than me, and I've been playing longer than her! All I want is to be good at something, something that no one else in the family is. I'm sick of living in everyone's shadows." She crosses her arms over her chest._

" _Luna, you're not living in anyone's shadow!" Lynn Sr exclaimed. "Yes I am. Everybody is good at something except me! I'm a failure." She says sadly. "Luna… you're not a failure…" her father tries to console her. He couldn't. Everyone knew that Rita was the best at comforting her kids. Lynn Sr was always terrible at these things._

" _Tell you what, I got two tickets to Mick Swagger's concert tonight. I was gonna take your mother and call a babysitter, but she's so hormonal, she just wants to stay home and eat." Lynn tells her. "Right, Mom's having another baby, which means I'll probably be stuck in their shadow as well," she says grumpily._

 _Lynn rolls his eyes. "How about you come with me? Maybe you'll like music?" he asks. Luna considers this. "Fine, but can we go home so I can ice my ankle? It burns," she winces as Lynn helps her to her feet."_

 _After the concert_

" _That… was…. AWESOME!" Luna squeals as she and her dad walk inside their house. "Dad, please please please can you buy me some instruments? I wanna play the guitar… no, the piano… or maybe the drums?" she asks as Lynn Sr laughs as his daughter's behavior._

" _You really wanna try music?" he asks her as he sits down beside her on the couch. "Yes yes yes! I know that music is gonna be my thing! I'm 100% sure! But… will you like my music?" she asks as she looks up at him with wide eyes._

 _God, she may be 11 but she still seemed like a little angel to Lynn. He ruffled her hair, and said, "Of course, Luna. I'll be your number one fan, support you no matter what. But don't ever doubt that you're not important in this family, okay? There may be a lot of people here but that doesn't mean you're not as special as everyone else. Just remember, I'll always be here for you. I love you so much Luna." Luna hugs her father tight._

 _*Back to the present*_

I don't dare look at Lynn. Mainly because my eyes are filled with tears and I know if I see her concerned face I will start crying.

"Dad got me into music. He and mom supported me from the start. They always loved to hear me sing. If I do it again… I'll only think about them." I choke out.

Lynn takes my hand, and I turn to look at her. "Luna, I had no idea. I'm so so sorry." She says with tears in her own eyes. We both start to cry.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't do music anymore. Not with them gone. I feel too upset to play music. I'm sorry" I muttered. "No, I'm sorry." Lynn says, as she rubs my back then gets up. She walks into the house silently, wiping her own tears.

I look back up at the sky, where clouds start to come in. "Dad… Please understand, this is what I have to do. I'm sorry." I say to the sky. _"I love you so much Luna"_ my dad's voice echoes in my ears. "I love you too daddy", I say as tears stream down my cheeks.

 **WOOOHOOOO SECOND TIME THIS WEEK! YAY I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I literally started writing this morning but it legit took me 12 hours because I had no idea what to write. But someone left a review and said I should try having the Louds reminisce memories with their parents, so that cleared my writers block. God bless you child, whoever said that (sorry I don't have your name on me at the moment) but sad news…. I don't think I have time to update for a while, so heads up : I will either update by Monday, and if not then you probably won't see me again for another two months lol. BUT I NEED MORE IDEAS IF I HAVE IDEAS THEN I CAN WRITE MORE OFTEN SO PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW AND ENJOYYYYYY ! xoxo, dreamergirl**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pass the potatoes, please", said Luan, and I silently passed the bowl over to her. It was dinnertime and surprisingly quiet.

I knew Lynn had told the others about our conversation, but no one dared to mention it. But enough was enough, I hated this silence.

"May I be excused?" I asked Lori and stood up. "No", Lori replied, shrugging. "Thanks, I got some work to- wait what?" I stopped and turned around. "What do you mean no?" I asked.

"She means you're not excused till you tell us why you quit music!" Lola blurted out. "LOLA!" everyone yelled. "Oh so that's what this is about? Well you guys already know the story, I know Lynn told you. So, bye now." I say as I quickly exit the room.

"Not so fast", Lucy said, standing in front of me, and I screamed when I saw her. "Girl, how did you do that?" I asked, astounded.

"Luna, I'm sorry to say this… but we scheduled a 'siblingvention' so sit down", Lori said, guiding me to the couch. Grrr. Siblingventions are basically interventions, just Loud House style. Rule number 1: If they call a siblingvention, you can't argue about it.

"Luna, we understand this is hard for you. But quitting the thing you love most? How-why- what makes you want to do that?" Luan asked me.

"I told you, it's mom and dad. They loved my music, and they were always my number one fan. I guess… it just, hard to play music knowing that." I look down, and I already know the tears were coming.

Oh boy. I rarely cry in front of my siblings, and I wasn't going to do it now. "I have to go", I muttered as I ran past upstairs, into my room, and locked the door. That's when all the tears came.

 _NO POV_

"It's pretty obvious what's going on", Lisa speaks up. Everyone turns to look at her. "Ooooh, midnight sale?" Leni asked, getting excited. "Uh, Leni? It's only 9 p.m." Lana says. "Ooooh, 9:00 sales! Fun!" Leni says, and everyone facepalms.

"I mean, Luna is upset about our parents. So based on her brain cells functioning to her heart, whenever she plays music she thinks of them and feels hurt. Therefore, to prevent herself from hurting, she prevents the music." Lisa explains, using a chalkboard to write out the math and science stuff.

Everyone gazes at the chalkboard with complete confusion. Even though they understood Lisa, it was covered in numbers and formulas and –

"Hey, where'd you get the chalkboard?" Lincoln asks, looking around. "Not important," Lisa says, waving her hand and turning back to the board to write more formulas.

"What, did you buy the chalkboard?" Lynn asks. "Enough about the chalkboard!" We need to focus on Luna. Any ideas to fix this?" Lisa asks, rolling her eyes. Luan slowly raised her hand in the air. "If this is about the chalkboard…" Lisa glared. Luan's hand slowly went down.

"Wait, what if we show her all the songs she sang, and all the happy moments she had… we can get videos from Luan's camera…" Lori started.

"Then we can convince her that music makes her happy, and she has to continue it." Lucy says suddenly, making everyone scream. She's holding the box of Luna's music stuff, which she passes on to Lori.

"Perfect. Maybe these 'memories' as you call it can speak out to her brain cells and actually give her a proper sense of things." Lisa muttered.

"Any questions?" she asks. Lana raised her hand. "I FOUND THE CHALKBOARD IN THE ATTIC", Lisa yells. "THANK YOU", they all say, satisfied with the answer.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Ok guys, it's time to get 'Operation Get Luna to Love Music Again So She Won't Be Hurting Anymore And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation' into action", Lincoln says, as he puts his hand in. Everyone puts their hand in, and on three they call, "Loud Family! Woohooo!" and cheer.

 _LUNA POV_

Meanwhile, upstairs I'm in my room against the door. I hear her sibling cheering and laughing, and that makes me cry even more.

 _Luna, they're happier without you._ The voices echo in my head and I cover my ears. "Make it stop… please make it stop," I cried. I don't know what else to do. _NOBODY WANTS YOU AROUND,_ the voices are getting louder.

I needed the pain to stop. I'm tired of crying every night.

I was done. With everything. I look at the framed picture of me and my siblings on the wall. "I love you guys" I whisper.

 _NO POV_

"Um guys, shouldn't we get started now? You know, do this ASAP?" Lincoln asks. "Yes, I have beauty sleep to get to people!" Lola says as she claps her hands together.

"Should I grab my camera?" Luan asks, as she starts to head upstairs. "Yes, and bring Luna down as well." Lori says. "Oooh guys I'm so excited to help Luna!" Leni squeals.

"Well she is our sister, and we love her. We can't leave her like this." Lana says. Suddenly they hear Luan scream. "LUNA! NO NO! LUNA PLEASE!" Luan screamed as she cried.

Everyone ran upstairs. Lori had a dreaded feeling in her stomach. She knew by the way Luan screamed. She knew something like this would happen. But she prayed the everything would be alright.

As they all ran to Luna and Luan's room, they saw Luan standing in the doorway, crying.

Inside, they found Luna Loud, surrounded by a pool of blood.

 **THIRD TIME THIS WEEK, SUPER HAPPY ABOUT THAT. SERIOUSLY I'M ON A ROLL PEOPLEEE (NO APPLAUSE PLEASE) I never write this late in the night though I'm exhausted. AND YESSS I had to add in the Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn scene, the one with the chalkboard loool. My originaly story had the actual scene of Luna cutting her wrists, but I thought it was too sad so I didn't put up that part. AND NO DON'T WORRY SHE'S NOT DEAD I PROMISE LOL. So just a few things to mention, first off someone asked where Pop-Pop and Aunt Ruth are during this, and ik it would make sense to have them but I really wanted to show how the Louds can get through this themselves. Obvi that's stupid but sometimes I hate episodes where the sisters are no even in it like WHAAAT I LOVE WHEN THEY'RE ALL TOGETHER! So yeah the adults will come sooner or later just not now sorryyyyy lool. Another thing it's pretty obvious by now my fav characters are Luna and Lynn hehehe but they never get that much interaction in the show** **so the first few chapters was mainly them so this one barely had any just to make it even hehe. But there will be a lot of Luna and Lynn, so please don't be mad and judge. ALLLSOOOO please don't judge on what I wrote that Lisa said, the whole brain and cells stuff, CUZ I LITERALLY SUCK AT SCIENCE SO I MADE RANDOM SHIZ UP SORRYYYY for making this chapter seem short btw, I wanted to end with them with their plan but I thought it wasn't enough I hate how all these chapters are short like yeesh it takes two hours to write but two mins to read... anyways I keep telling myself to write longer stuff but maybe if i had some ideas? I could totes do this. Ok now for bad news. I had a pretty rough day (Hence, me writing about suicide) and I actually considered quitting fanfic and this story. But then I thought about you guys (insert heart emoji here) and I couldn't bear to quit. So you're stuck with me for now hehe. Even though tomorrow is my last day off and I start school Monday, I'm pretty sure this is my last time of writing for a week or so lol but now that I kinda have an idea for the next scene, who knows? Maybe I might update tomorrow night cuz strangely I've started writing a lot at night lol. Anyways it's late and my fingers hurt so byeee PLEASE REVIEW OK THANK PEACE OUTTTTTT xoxo, dreamergirl**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm literally crying. I have school tomorrow, and this whole day I was writing an amazing and super long chap. I wasn't even halfway done when suddenly my stupid laptop restarted and I lost everything. I tried to get it back, but I'm such an idiot cuz I didn't save it. I'm going to try rewriting it, but this is just a note to tell you guys that this amazing chap won't be up until tomorrow or tuesday night**

 **sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'm crying because I hate writing, because it takes too much time. I wrote so much and now I have to redo it. I am devastated. I'm gonna start writing now, this was just a note to let you guys know what's going on and how much I'm suffering for you. I'm gonna try staying up, but I gotta wait till my mom falls asleep first, and that might take a while, but imma do it, so just wait a teensy bit longer for this new chap**

 **love you loads, xoxo, dreamergirl**


	9. Chapter 8

Lori paced back and forth outside the hospital room. Everyone watched curiously as the eldest muttered under her breath. Lynn finally had enough, and exclaimed "God Lori, can you stop pacing? It's getting annoying".

Lori slowly turned and gave Lynn a death glare. In return, Lynn also gave her a death glare. Lana, who was sitting in Lynn's lap, gulped.

"How can you be so calm?" Lori asked. Lynn rolled her eyes, and said , "Maybe because Lisa said she'd be fine, and the fact that Luna was still breathing?"

When the kids had ran to Luna's room and saw her lying on the ground with her wrists slit, they were shocked.

Lynn thought fast and ripped off her sleeves, and used them to tie around Luna's wounds. Since she was an athlete, she knew all about injuries and how to deal with bleeding. She knew that you needed to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

While Lynn was doing that, Lisa was checking out the wounds. She said that since Luna hadn't cut near her veins, and she didn't cut deep, that she would be fine. Still, Lori was worried since Luna was unconscious, and she'd been a wreck ever since.

"I know, but it's all my fault", Lori started to cry. Lynn's face instantly softened, and she felt bad.

Meanwhile Leni has walked over to Lori and started to whisper something to her. Lori nodded a few times, and Leni gave her a hug. The others were clueless as to what just happened, but hey, Leni managed to comfort Lori, so they weren't complaining.

Lana tugged on Lynn's shirt, and said "Lynn, I wanna go see Luna". Lynn looked down at Lana who looked like she was about to cry. The poor girl. "Not yet Lana, but I promise we'll see her soon." She told the little girl. But Lana didn't listen. She jumped out of Lynn's arms and ran into the room. "Lana! No!" Lynn yelled as she ran after her.

Inside, Lynn saw an awake and confused Luna, who was holding Lana. By the looks of it, Lana had just ran and jumped into Luna's arms. The doctor looked at Luna, then Lana, and then turned to look at Lynn. She shrugged, not knowing what to say. The doctor just smiled and walked out to talk to Lori.

"Lanz…. Can't… breathe…." Luna wheezed. Lynn just watched with amusement as Lana practically suffocated her. Luna looked at Lynn, and said "Lynn… please… help…"

Lynn smirked. "Hey, you deserve it for scaring us like that" she said. After a few moments of watching Lana hug Luna super tight, Lynn finally went over and pried Lana off of her.

"Jesus Christ girl, I think your hands are now imprinted on the back of my neck", Luna told Lana while rubbing her neck. Lynn laughed and even Lana smiled a little as she wiped her tears.

Suddenly, the other came rushing in and instantly started smothering Luna. "Guys, guys. I'm fine, really." Luna proclaimed.

"Why? Why Luna?" Luan cried as she held Luna's hand. "I- I don't know. I've been hearing these weird voices in my head, voices telling me that i'm not loved or needed in this family." Luna replied. They suddenly grew silent. Life without Luna? That would be chaotic.

"Luna what are you talking about? Whenever Lori isn't home, you're the one who keeps this family together. You know what foods we like and dislike, you know when we're feeling sad, how to cheer us up, you know when we're hiding something, you know how to get everyone out of the door on a Monday morning, and you can multitask, like you can totes give Lily a bottle, make lunch, separate the twins from fighting and help Lucy with a poem all at once. You're like a total machine!" Leni exclaimed.

"Above all, you're our sister, and we love you. You do so much for us, and without you we'd be nothing." Luan said, smiling.

"I know i've already mentioned this, but you're my role model Luna. I look up to you, not to be a musician, and not because I physically have to.. but to be a good older sister. I mean, Lori is awesome. But she has two jobs to handle, so she's not around as much. I'm not complaining, without her we'd be nothing too. But you're practically raising us, and we love you for that." Lynn said punching Luna in the shoulder.

Lori watched from the doorway. She was afraid to come in, afraid to see Luna like this. It was her fault, she kept blaming herself. Luna _did_ do a lot for the family, and without her Lori wouldn't know what she would do. Has she been taking Luna for granted?

"Lori?" Lincoln interrupted her thoughts. She walks over slowly to stand beside Luna, but doesn't meet her eyes.

Leni, knowing that they'll need privacy, says "Hey guys, why don't we leave them alone to talk and go hit the vending machines for chocolate? It's on me". She smiles as everyone cheers and walks out, leaving Lori and Luna alone.

"Lori…" Luna starts to say, but Lori cuts her off. "No Luna. I talk, you listen. Got it?" she said firmly. Luna nodded.

"After the accident, I was worried that the little ones would be devastated. I tried to focus so much on them, that I didn't care to focus on you. You were hurting Luna, and I never noticed. I paid little attention to you. I know I'm like the worst sister in the world. You must hate me. But I'm so sorry. Luna if you ever need to talk, don't think I'm not here for you. I will always be here whenever you need me. I love you so much, okay?" she says hugging Luna.

"Lori, dude, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I did it because I thought it'd be easier for you, you know, one less kid to feed, right?" Lori's eyes widened when she hears this. "I know dude, stupid. But I know you're having money problems, and I know you lost one of your jobs and Lori, I want to help. That's why I'm here. I finally accepted the fact that being the third oldest means more responsibility, and i'm ready for that. I'll get a job, or do some late night gigs, whatever it does to get money. But I won't ever, _ever_ think suicide is the answer. I know that now." Luna says.

Lori take a moment to think about all this. "Luna, thank you. I'll admit, it's been scary to think about the fact we're having money problems, but the fact that you want to help makes me happy. I guess we can talk about you or Leni getting a job later. Right now, let's just go home. And yes, the doctor says since it's not that bad a cut that you can come home right now." She explains, looking at Luna's confused face.

Luna smirks, and says "You know, Lori, you're not as much of a jerk as we like to think you are." Which earns a punch on the shoulder from Lori. Luna laughs as she takes Lori's hand and walks out of the room.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Lunie, uppie", a two-year old Lynn says as she raises her hands up. She had just woken up from a nap and was fussy. Luna rolls her eyes at the nickname and picks Lynn up and out of her crib._

 _This was her job, after all. Since Lynn was the youngest of the sisters, she had the middle room that was right in front of the stairs._

 _Lori had the first room (the one that she and Leni share now), Leni has the second room (the one that Luna/Luan share now), Lynn has the third, Luna has the fourth (the one that the twins share now) and Luan has the fifth (the one that Lisa/Lily share now)._

 _Since Luna was on the other side of Lynn, she was the one who always went to take care of her when she cries. Leni should've, since she was older, but she had once dropped Luan and ever since then she wasn't allowed to hold a baby unless she had parent supervision. Lori was too busy playing tea parties, especially with Leni, and of course Luan was too young, so it was Luna's job._

 _She was four. What kind of parents makes their four- year old daughter take care of their two- year old? Speaking of the devil…._

" _Luna, honey, can you get- oh nevermind, you already got her", Rita says as she peers into the room. She's holding baby Lincoln in her arms._

 _"Honey I have to take Lincoln to the doctor for a check-up. Your fathers working in his room, and he isn't to be disturbed unless there is an emergency._

 _Lori and Leni have a play date with a friend, I'm going to drop them off on the way. Do you mind watching Lynn and Luan?" she asks her daughter._

 _Luna sighs. She doesn't want to, obviously. But what choice did she have? Her mother was exhausted. Babies were tough work. Especially since this was her first boy, and she took care of him with extra care._

 _So that's why she found herself watching her younger siblings while her mom was out. It wasn't easy. Lynn was a runner, so Luna had to chase her over the whole house. She finally caught her and put her down in front of the TV, putting on a soccer game. Lynn loved watching soccer, so there was no way she'd take her eyes off the screen._

 _Of course, this wasn't the end of the problem. While she was chasing Lynn, Luan had managed to escape as well._

 _Luna looked all over the whole house, and finally found Luan in the kitchen. The three-year old was sitting on top of the counter, fiddling with the knobs on the stove. How she got up there, Luna had no idea._

 _Panicked, Luna rushed over and picked up Luan, putting her on the ground. Then she pushed a chair over so she could reach over and turn off the stove._

 _However, her arm brushed along the burning hot stove. Luna's eyes widened, and she let out an ear-piercing scream._

 _*Half an Hour later*_

 _Luna, honey. I'm so sorry." Rita said as she applied ointment to Luna's burn. Luna winced, and then glared at her mother._

 _They were sitting on Luna's bed. Lynn and Luan were sitting in front of her, watching their mother take care of her wound. Lincoln was finally asleep, and Lori and Leni were still on their play date so the house was quiet._

" _It's all your fault! You left me alone with them!" Luna yelled. "Lunie?" Lynn asks as she cocks her head. She was confused as to why her big sister was yelling at their mother. "Stop calling me that," Luna snapped at her sister._

" _Luna! What has gotten into you?" Rita asked, confused with her daughters behaviour. "It's you fault! You're the one who keeps having babies! Why do you even have babies if you can't make time for the kids you already have?" Luna yelled._

 _Rita was hurt by this, she had no idea Luna felt this way. "Luna, sweetie. I'm sorry, but babies need attention. Yes, I admit your father and I have been taking care of the babies mostly and not you, and i'm sorry for that. But honey, that doesn't mean we don't love you." She says as she stroked Luna's hair._

 _"It- it doesn't?" Luna sniffled. "Honey, of course not. I love you. Your father loves you. Your brother and sisters love you. I may not have time for you because the babies are really young. Especially Lincoln and Lynn. Sweetie when you were a baby I paid more attention to you then to Lori or Leni. But as you guys grew older, we started to pay less attention to you and more to the younger ones. That doesn't mean I don't love you. In fact, I love you more than anything in this world." She says as she kisses Luna's forehead._

" _You even love me more than the others?" Luna asked, with wide eyes. Rita chuckles, and says "Nice try. I love you all equally. You're all my babies." She hugs Luna tight._

" _I want to join the hug!" Luan said as she hugged them. "I love you Luna", Luan says, looking up at her big sister. Little did she know, that Luna would turn out to be her best friend._

" _Huggies!" Lynn squealed as she jumped into Luna's arms. The others laughed at baby Lynn. "I- I love you Lunie", Lynn said as she hugged Luna. "I love you too. I love both of you," Luna says as she kisses both Luan and Lynn on the top of their heads._

" _And now…. The tickle monster is coming!" She yelled as she started ticking her baby sisters, who were screaming. Rita took this moment to quietly leave. She stopped at the doorway, and smiled as she watched her babies laugh and have fun with each other._

 _*Back to present*_

"Lunie, wake up", someone said, poking Luna in the ribcage. Luna stirred, then rubbed her eyes. She was back in her room. She probably fell asleep in he car, and Lynn must've carried her in, since she was the strongest. Funny how she was just dreaming of a baby Lynn, who _she_ used to pick up and carry around, but now it was the other way around.

Luna turned to see who woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them wider, to see Lana sitting at the edge of her bed, looking scared.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? I had a nightmare", she whined. It took Luna a few moments to find the right words. "Why not Lori?" she asked Lana who wrinkled her nose, then replied "She has work tomorrow. You know the rules."

Right. The rule was that if Lori had work the next day, she was not to be waken up in the middle of the night unless it was an absolute emergency. Luna knew this rule would be hard for Lana, since she always had nightmares and went to Lori when she was afraid.

"How about Leni?" Luna suggested. She loved Lana, but right now she was insanely tired. "Leni is afraid of the aliens too! But you'll fight them away, right?" Lana asked her.

"I'm pretty sure Lynn could fight them off better than I can" Luna told her. Lana sniffled, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "But I mean, i'd definitely throw hands if they wanted to come near you", she said quickly. Lana smiled a little, and Luna shifted over to make space. Lana snuggled in and wrapped her arms around Luna.

"Did you ever have nightmares?" Lana asked her older sister. Luna sighed, and said "Yes but I never went to Lori when I had nightmares."

"Why not?"

"I started having them when I was four, which made Lori six. That's your age dude. No way could she deal with nightmares."

"So what did you do?"

"I went to Mom and Dad. They'd let me crash in their room for the night."

"Lucky", Lana sighed. Luna raised an eyebrow. "You kidding? I would've loved to go to an older sister when I had nightmares. I still remember when I first had a younger sibling come to me with nightmare problems." Luna sighed at the memory. "What happened? Who was it?" Lana perked up.

"Lynn. I was 7, she was 5. She came into my room after being afraid. Some kind of nightmare related to monster or something. She made me check under her bed, and even after I gave her the clearing she wouldn't leave. So I let her bunk with me, and man she kicked _in her sleep._ But I guess it was worth it to keep her happy."

Lana didn't say anything. Then she asked the question that's been on her mind for a long time. "You and Lynn are close. Well, you were close, when you were younger. Why? And why aren't you that close now?"

"I was actually just dreaming something from the past. It involved Lynn, and the fact that since mom was so busy with Linc, I basically raised Lynn. Her first word was Lunie. That's why when you came in I thought it was her at first." Luna told her.

Lana blushed, and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought Lunie had a nice ring to it. But seriously, she started calling you Lunie?"

"Mhm. I'm telling you, I practically raised Lynn. When Luan was a baby, I was really young so obviously I didn't spend that much time with her. But I remember a lot of when Lynn was a baby, so she was technically the first sibling I started taking care of by myself. But when she started getting nightmares, she would sleep with me ever night. It went on for a year before mom stopped letting her. I mean, it was becoming a habit, and if that went on Lynn would be afraid to sleep by herself for the rest of her life. So I stopped letting her crash with me, but of course I still checked under her beds and in her close. God even those first few nights she made me sleep in her room, but on the ground. Then she finally let me go back to my room.. I think after that we spent less time together. I started getting close to Luan, and her with Lucy. But even then, we still have a connection, you know? Deep down, I know I'm her favourite older sister, and she's my favourite sister too. I mean, not favourite favourite, but we have this weird bond.. I love her in a way that's hard to explain. Maybe it's because she's like my baby sis, and she always will be." Luna says, staring up at the ceiling.

Lana listened patiently. She looked up at Luna, and asked her, "Luna, will we ever lose each other?"

"What?"

"In my nightmare, the aliens started taking everyone away, first mom and dad, then you…"

"Lana..-"

"I don't wanna lose anyone else. I'm scared Lunes."

"Anyone _else_?"

"We almost lost you tonight."

"I'm sorry Lanz"

"Luna.. what you said about Lynn. You really love her. Don't you love us? Don't you- don't you love me?"

"Lana, what the heck? Of course I love you. You asked me about Lynn and I told you. But if you asked me about you, well, I would've said that you mean a lot to me."

"I do?"

"Kid, you remind me of a young me! A young me and a young Lynn rolled together. But dude, you are amazing. You're 6 and you can fix anything. Girl you fixed Bobby Fletcher's car that one time! Lana, you impress me so much with everything you do. Of course I love you, you weirdo."

"But what if you decide to kill your self again?"

 _Oh Lana._ Luna rubbed her sisters back.

"Please don't leave me Luna. I don't want to lose you. Promise me you won't leave me." Lana cried into Luna's shirt.

Luna kissed the top of Lana's head, and told her, "I promise Lana. Wherever you go, wherever you'll be, you'll always have me with you. You won't ever lose me. I promise."

 **ITS 1:34 AM! I am writing this on my phone because my laptop was too loud. If you read my authors note, you understood my problem. I didn't wanna wait till tomorrow to write because I have bad memory and I knew I would forget everything I wrong. Surprisingly I ain't that tired though, I think I drank too much coke. So obviously I didn't write exactly what I wrote in the chapter I originally wrote. I took a few dialogue parts out, since my finger hurt so much. I know I said no more luna and lynn… hehe sorry I just wanted to add one small part just to tell a little story of the two when they were younger. Sometimes I feel that if there was an episode of the past, Luna would def be taking care of Lynn. Plus I really love baby lynn lool. I decided to start adding parts with Luna and each one of her siblings. Lana is definitely my third favourite, so she came in this, I love how cute she is when she's afraid. I honestly had no idea what to write between the two of them so I hope you like this small fluff. I think it'll be hard to write something with Lisa, since idk science stuff, and hard to write luan, since I have no sense of humour -_-…. Anyways I hope this chapt was longer than the others god I hate when they're so short. I think the next time i'll update will either be tomorrow night or by next Sunday, I promise i'll try! Please review, and ofc enjoy! Xoxo, dreamergirl**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**hehe, another author's note? Sooorry guyssss. Just wanted to give y'all some info. i hate when writers update, and then it takes them another three weeks to update and they dont even let us know itll take a while, like, are you gonna finish the story, or what? if you dont wanna read my rant (i dont blame you, im pretty boring ) then scroll down to see a quick summary of what's gonna happen in the next chapter.. :) anywayssss...**

 **i started school monday and IT IS COMPLETE SHIT I WANNA DIE SOMEONE KILL ME SCHOOL IS THE WORST! hope im not being too dramatic :) god this week went by so slow omgg i cant take it TGIFFFF! basically i realized if i'm gonna work hard in school, things are gonna be a lot different with fanfic. believe me, ive tried to write this week, is wear, but i seriously have no time, like god school just started and im this busy, whats gonna happen later? shudder. these past few chaps, i had no school that time so fanfic was my first priority. now that i started school, fanfic bumps down to my second priority. i started writing tonight, i already planned out every single detail for this chap, and im acc very excited because i wanted to write about a complete run-through of Luna's "daily routine" as the "mom" of the Louds. anywaysss i wont finish it tonight, maybe ill finish it tomorrow night or maybe sunday morning but i got, like, zero time. sad life, ik :(. so i decided to make a small schedule. I will start writing every friday from now on, and the chap will be up either that night or the next night. I also decided to start writing little summaries of the next chap at the bottom of each chap, just to give you guys a little excitement. :) so yeah heres my sad story about my sad life, but i promise i will try to update as much as i can, love you loadssss.. xoxo, dreamergirl**

 _Summary:_

 _Luna Loud has a very busy life. Wakes up early, cooks breakfast, packs lunch, takes her siblings to school, takes them to their after school classes/clubs, helps them with their homework, does chores, cooks dinner, does her homework, sleeps late, and repeat. but when Luna gets a fever and has to stay in bed for a few days, Leni decides to step in. I mean, she is older, so she can handle it, right? WRONG. Not only does Leni's day ends in disaster, so does the rest of the Louds. Heartbroken, Leni wonders why she can't be a better sister. How will Luna react to this disaster? More importantly, how does she convince Leni that she isn't a bad sister? Find out in the next chapter..._


	11. Chapter 9

Luna groaned and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her vibrating phone out from under her pillow. "4:30 a.m WAKE UP!" flashed on her screen. God, was it Monday already?

She turned to her side to see Lana, sleeping peacefully with her arm wrapped around Lunas. _Aw, she looked so peaceful,_ Luna thought.

Suddenly Lana turned to the other side, kicking Luna in the process. **Hard.** Luna groaned and rubbed her shin. This reminded her of when Lynn used to have nightmares. Ah, the good ol' days.

She carefully got up, kissed Lana softly on the head, then checked if Luan was asleep. Yup, the girl could sleep all day if she could.

Luna left the room quietly, and peered into Lori and Leni's room. Lori was standing in front of her mirror, putting on eyeshadow. "Shhh", Lori said, jerking her chin toward Leni's bed.

Luna turned to Leni, who was fast asleep. Lori slowly walked over to Luna, and gently shoved her out into the hallway before following and quietly closed the door.

"Why are you awake?" Lori asked as she put on some earrings. "School? Plus I gotta make sure you actually leave with a full stomach", Luna answered, remembering the time Lori left to work without eating and ended up passing out.

Lori smiled softly and stroked Luna's head. "You're the best", she whispered. "I know", Luna smirked. "Now finish getting ready while I make breakfast", she said, punching Lori in the arm before heading downstairs.

As Luna walked into the kitchen, she thought of before, when she would wake up at 7:30 since school started at 8:30. Now, instead of waking up 1 hour before school starts, she wakes up **4 hours** before school starts.

Why? Well of course, Luna **was** the machine of the family (Said by Leni). Lori had early morning shift at 5:00 am every day, and since she had first period spare she technically wouldn't start class until 10:00. This gave her 5 hours to go to work, she'd come to school, go straight to work right after school, then come home around dinnertime, do her homework, go to sleep super late, and wake up again at 4:00 am the next morning.

Luna's schedule was definitely easier than Lori's, but it was still a lot of work for a 15-year old girl. Let's watch to see how Luna's day goes on, shall we?

She walks into the kitchen, yawning, as she opens the fridge. "Hmm.. Lucy's fake blood, gross… Lana's mud pie? Grosser…. Ugh Lynn's protein shake? Grossest" She mutters as she takes a sniff of everything.

She finally decides on making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Lori comes down, and scarfs down the delicious food. "Slow down," Luna laughed.

"Luna, what can I say? Your cooking is amazing. Plus, doing this for 10 other people must be a lot of work. How do you do it?" Lori asks as she sips her coffee.

Luna just laughs, and says, "You're going to be late." Lori jumps up, realizing that she **was** going to be late. She quickly chugs the rest of her coffee, gives Luna a hug, and races out the door.

5:00 am, Luna is now packing lunches for her siblings. She knew the twins got picky if one of them had more peanut butter or more jelly than the other, so she had to make an even amount on the sandwiches.

She packed Lisa and Lynn steamed vegetables. Lisa was eating a lot of veggies because it was "brain fuel" as she put it. Lynn was just trying to get her vitamins and proteins, since she was an athlete.

She made a bagel with extra cream cheese for Leni and Lori. Even though Lori was at work, Luna still made her lunch and stashed it in her locker to give to Lori at lunchtime. It was the least she could do.

For Lincoln and Luan, she made tuna sandwiches, the one food that they both loved. Gross. Finally, for her and Lucy, she made fries with extra ketchup for Lucy.

When she was done, she looked at the time. God, it was already almost 6:00 am. It always took long to make lunches, since she made different food for everyone.

She quickly ran upstairs, brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She headed into her room, making sure Lana was still asleep.

The last time Lana crawled into Lori's bed when she had a nightmare, Lori went into the bathroom in the morning and Lana panicked. She full-on threw a fit and thought Lori was abducted by aliens. Luna knew better then to leave her alone, but what choice did she have?

Luckily, Lana was still sleeping. Perfect. She quickly got dressed and headed back downstairs, then started to make more pancakes.

Yes, she made pancakes in the morning, but that was just for Lori, since she knew the food would get cold by the time the others woke up.

As she was finishing flipping the last pancake, Leni, Luan, and Lynn walked into the kitchen, still in their pajamas.

"I'm exhausted. Anyone else hear Lana crying in the middle of the night?" Lynn complains, rubbing her eyes. "You heard that?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Um, duh, these walls are thinner than those pancakes! Ha ha ha, get it?" Luan laughed as everyone groaned. "But seriously, those pancakes are extremely thin", Luan said, turning serious.

Luna looks down at the pancakes and then roll her eyes. "Um, you try waking up at 4:30 a.m to make breakfast AND lunch for 10 other people. Not to mention with Lana kicking you in your sleep," Luna mutters.

"Another nightmare?" Leni asks her sympathetically as she sits down and reaches for the syrup. "Yup. I think we should seriously consider getting Lana some help. She's having a **lot** of nightmares." Luna says, rubbing her temples.

"You should. I mean, the kid's six, and she can't sleep at all. How pathetic." Lynn says as she takes a huge bite of the pancake.

"Says the girl who was afraid to sleep by herself for a whole year and slept in Luna's bed." Luan laughs.

"Shut up!"

"It's true though!"

"Both of you shut up!" Luna shouts as she stood up. She looked at her phone, and was surprised to see that it was already 7. "I'm gonna go wake the others. **Don't** finish the pancakes." She says as she glares at the three.

As she jogs upstairs, she makes a mental note to ask Lori what to do about Lana. She walks into Lincoln's room and sees him fast asleep, lightly snoring. Luna gently shook him, and said "Wake up, Linc. Time for school, and if you hurry you'll get the bathroom first." She whispers.

Lincoln groans as he sits up and rubs his eyes. "It's Monday already?" he asks Luna. She laughs and ruffles his hair. "Sorry dude, but looks like your days of sleeping in are over." She was referring to the Spring Break they had, which was two weeks off.

She walked out of Lincoln's room and went into Lisa and Lily's. Luna was surprised to see that Lisa was already awake, Lily was awake as well, watching Lisa write some formula on her chalkboard.

"Lisa? What are you doing up so early?" she asks as she reaches into Lily's crib and picks up the now awake baby.

"Oh hello, elder sister. I was just trying to solve this complicated formula. I mean, I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." Lisa says as she turns back to the chalkboard and frowns.

Luna stares at the chalkboard, and then turns to smile at Lisa. "You forgot to carry the one." Luna says, shaking her head.

Lisa stares at the chalkboard, then lights up. "Well well, you're right! Seems like those calculus lessons are really paying off." She winks at Luna, who in return rolls her eyes and tells her to get ready for school.

Luna then walks across the hall, to Lucy's room, but the latter was nowhere in sight. "Hey Luna," Lucy says from behind her, making Luna scream and almost drop Lily.

"Girl we gotta put a bell on you", Luna pants with a hand on her heart. Lucy takes Lily from her and says "I woke up a while ago and got ready. I'll go down and eat."

Then she disappears. Luna shakes her head and chuckles. Lucy was a strange girl all right.

She then makes her way to her own bedroom, where she sees Lana sitting on her bed, her feet dangling over the edge.

Lana looks up, and when she sees Luna she smiles big. "Hi Luna! Thanks for letting me bunk here last night. You're the best." She says. Luna leans against the bed post and forces a smile back. "Lana, about that-"

"Lori secretly hates when I come to her. Leni gets as scared as I do. But you, you always take care of me. I'm so glad to have a sister like you. Like, you should definitely get the 'Best Sister' award, if there is one." Lana goes on.

She jumps off the best and hugs Luna, then runs out to get ready for school. Luna groans, and thinks, _so much for telling her to stop sleeping with me._

She then goes to Lola's room, wondering what she should do about Lana. Suddenly the door opens and Lola steps out, wearing her face mask and curlers. "It's 7:15! We have to leave in 45 minutes and **now** you come to wake me up?" she yells at Luna, then stomps toward the bathroom. Luna blinks. _Okayyy then. Well, at least I didn't have to interrupt her beauty sleep._

45 minutes later, and everyone is by the front door, all ready with their backpacks and lunch bags. "Everyone ready?" Luna asks as she shifts Lily to the other arm.

On the way to school, she drops Lily off at her daycare friend's house. Katy, who was the mom of Lily's friend, usually took her son to daycare and insisted on taking Lily as well. After she finished work, she would pick them both up and take them to her house, where Lori would pick her up after she finished work.

Luna didn't complain, it was much easier for everyone that way. They walked to school, since Lori took the van and no one else could drive anyway.

The elementary school was first, where she dropped of Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Lincoln. The four elder girls waved to their younger siblings as they split up and went to their friends.

Just 1 block down was the middle school, where Lynn and Luan went. Once they got there, they as well would split up to go to their friends.

She and Leni would walk over another block to get to the high school. Thank god all schools were super close.

 _After School_

After school was a whole other situation. It would be chaotic, but since Luna was in charge everything ran smoothly. Technically the high schools didn't start until 8:45, so that meant they finished school at 3:15, while the middle and elementary schools finished at 3:00. Luan and Lynn would walk by themselves to the elementary school, so Leni and Luna can pick all of them up from there.

When they got to the elementary school, they found their younger siblings all sitting on the grass, their bags all piled up near a tree. The place was completely empty, since every kid wanted to go home ASAP. "Finally you're here", Lola says as she rolls her eyes. She wasn't sitting, because she didn't want her dress to get dirty.

Once they got home, everyone immediately ran off to do their own things, while Luna went down to do the laundry.

Ever since the accident, the kids stopped doing their chores. This meant Lori and Luna had to clean up after them. Well, mostly Luna, since Lori had work.

"Luna, I have baseball in half an hour, remember?" Lynn calls as she pokes her head into the basement. "Yeah, I remember. Can you also tell Lucy to get ready for her poetry reading and Lola to get ready for ribbon practice?" Luna calls back.

Then she sneezes. Twice. Weird, she never got sick. She shook it off, thinking it must've been some dust. Luna hurries upstairs, where she found Lynn, Lola, and Lucy waiting by the door. "Hurry up!" Lola calls, impatiently. Luna goes into the kitchen, chugs down a bottle of water along with an Advil, because for some strange reason she had a terrible headache. "Coming, coming", she calls back as she grabs her wallet and phone. She sees Leni on the couch painting her nails, with Lincoln and Lana beside her watching TV.

"Leni, you're in charge while I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll be back by 5." She tells her, looking at the clock. "Don't worry, Luna, I can handle it." Leni says reassuringly, but Luna is still unsure. "C'mon Luna!" Lola yells again, so she rolls her eyes and follows them out the door.

They take the bus, because their activities happen all over town, so it would be hard to walk. An hour later, she walks back up the porch with all three sisters she left with, feeling proud of herself.

Unfortunately, Luna walks inside to find complete chaos. Leni was screaming and running away from a bunch of Lana's animals. Lana, was trying to run from Lucy's bat colony. Luan and Lincoln were hiding behind the couch, and she could hear something explode from upstairs.

She whistles loudly, getting everyone to stop and stare. "ENOUGH! Lucy, get your bats and bring them upstairs. Lana, control your pets. Luan go upstairs and check on Lisa, and Lincoln, Lynn, and Lola can clean up this mess. GO, PEOPLE, GO!" she yells as everyone scrambles to do as told.

She sighs as she walks into the kitchen, feeling light-headed. No time for that, she had to make dinner. She peered into the fridge, then cursed under her breath when she realized she forgot to go grocery shopping.

She finally decided on ordering a pizza, since her head was hurting too much to do anything. She reaches for her phone and groans, knowing Lori would throw a fit for wasting money.

 _7:00 pm._

"Mmm, what smells good?" Lori says as she walks into the house holding Lily. Luna reaches for Lily, tickling her, then turns to answer Lori.

"Pizza, I forgot to go grocery shopping." She says sheepishly. Lori frowns, but shakes her head. "Whatever, just remember to go tomorrow, okay?" she tells her, making Luna mad.

Can't Lori ever give her a break? Lily begins to cry, and Luna goes to the kitchen to warm her up a bottle of milk while Lori takes the last 2 slices of pizza and starts to gobble them up.

Luna watches her, not wanting to tell her one of those slices was for herself, since she didn't eat. Whatever, she could last without eating for a while.

Luna puts Lily in her high chair and gives her the bottle, watching as she drinks it up. Suddenly, she feels her head start to hurt even more, and she stands up to get the bottle of Advil on the counter.

Big mistake. She began to feel super dizzy and weak as she stood up. "Luna?" she heard Lori call, but it seemed like she was miles away.

The last thing she saw was Lori's concerned face before she passed out.

"She has a fever of over 110 degrees, she hasn't eaten at all this day. She feels very warm as well"

"Luna? Luna, can you hear me?"

"Move over Stinkoln, give her some room!"

"Oh no, she's not waking up! What if she's dead?"

"Jesus, Lola, she's not dead. See, she's waking up right now"

Everyone turned to look down at Luna, as she slightly opens her eyes from hearing a lot of chatter. "What happened?" she mumbled as she sat up, then realized she was on her beanbag chair in her room. "You passed out. God Luna you're sick. You need to stay home tomorrow and rest, okay?" Lori tells her, looking concerned. "But- but who's gonna take care of everything?" she asks.

"Me!" Everyone turns to look at Leni, who also turns around as well to see what they were looking at. "Oh right, you're looking at me. I can do it! I can take care of everything tomorrow! I am older, after all." She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder and knocking off her sunglasses in the process.

Luna tries to protest, but Lori gives her a look, so she keeps her mouth shut. As everyone files out, Luna flops back onto the beanbag chair, knowing tomorrow will end in disaster.

 _The Next Day_

Leni woke up to Lola screaming. She quickly shot out of bed and ran into the hallway, to find everyone glaring at her. "Like, what happened?" Leni asks them, confused.

"IT IS 7:30! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE IN HALF AN HOUR AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE US UP!" Lola yells, then storms back toward her room, with everyone immediately rushing to get ready.

Leni was confused, then it hit her that Luna was sick and she was taking charge today. She facepalmed then ran into the bathroom before anyone else could.

She quickly brushed her teeth and showered, then ran downstairs to get breakfast ready. She threw some granola bars onto the table, and put down some orange juice and some glasses. It'll have to do.

But what about lunch? She wasn't a good cook, not like Luna. She reached for the cookie jar on the top shelf of the cupboard, and took out a handful of bills. Yes, their secret emergency cash was stashed in a cookie jar. Only Lori, Leni and Luna knew it was there.

Lunch money will have to do for today. "C'mon guys, let's go!" she yelled up the stairs then checked her watch. It was 8:15. How the heck was it 8:15? There was no way they'd make it. Leni sighed. This day was off to a bad start.

 _After School_

"C'mon you guys, let's go!" Leni yelled as she arrived at the elementary school. "Lynn, you have practice, right? And Lisa, don't you have some kind of science convention or something?" she called. Luna had texted her earlier, telling her the schedule and what things everyone had. Unfortunately, Leni had accidentally deleted the message right after reading it. Whatever, she kinda remembered it.

"Why do we have to come along?" Lana complained as Leni led them to the bus stop. "I don't have time to take you home." Leni answered, looking through her purse for bus money. She had run late after school, forgetting that she had to pick up her siblings.

Leni then realized she didn't have any coins for the bus. She groaned and then turned to her siblings. "Looks like we're gonna have to walk." She says sheepishly as everyone groans. "Hey, c'mon. Look, I know a shortcut to Lynn's practice, let's go." She tells them, then starts to hurry down the street.

 _1 hour later._

"Leni, how could you do this to me?" Lynn yelled as she stormed into the house. "Lynn, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Leni told her, but Lynn just glared.

Luna, who was sitting on the couch, stood up. "What's going on?" she asked Lynn. "Leni told me she knew a shortcut, and ended up taking me to football! I had soccer today, and soccer is on the other side of town! I have a game tomorrow, and coach wouldn't let me come to practice today because I was late!" Lynn complained.

"What's even worse is that she didn't even give us lunch!" Lola yelled. "What? I gave you money!" Leni cried, pulling her wallet from her bag. She then saw the folded bills inside and realized she forgot to give her siblings the money in the morning.

Just then, Luan came storming down the stairs. "You forgot me at school!" she yelled at Leni. Huh, it was surprisingly quiet on the way home. "I had a dentist appointment today and you were supposed to pick me up from the Middle School at 2:30! My braces have been hurting so bad for weeks, and Luna finally got me appointment and now I missed it! I had to come home because I couldn't even take the bus by myself and Luna was too sick to take me. Thank a lot" she spat, and stomped back upstairs.

The others followed her, muttering under their breaths. Luna gave Leni a sympathetic look. "I-I messed up bad.." Leni started to cry. "Leni, you didn't mess up," Luna told her, putting an arm around her.

"Oh shut up Luna, I don't need your pity," she snapped. Luna was stunned. "God, you try to act like you're better than me, and I get it. You're a better sister okay? I don't need you to rub it in my face," Leni glared at Luna, then stormed out onto the porch.

Luna stood there, shocked at Leni's outburst. She quietly slipped out the front porch, and sat down beside a crying Leni. "What do you want Luna?" Leni cried, not looking up at her.

"I wanted to apologize." Luna told her, causing Leni to look up at her, confused. "Why?" she questioned.

"Dude, I never knew you felt this way. I mean, do you really think I'ma better sister than you?" Luna asked.

"Luna, you can, like, fix any problem that happens. Yesterday when you left me in charge? Chaos. You came home and in two seconds fixed everything. You just do stuff so easily. I guess it's probably because I'm not as smart as you." Leni said, looking down at her feet.

Luna just laughed, making Leni glare at her. "Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, you don't have to be smart to be a good sister. And honestly? I'm jealous of you." She said, and seeing Leni's confused glance, she goes on. "C'mon sis, you're so pretty! You get every guy to ask you out, and you're amazing when it comes to fashion. I don't have half the looks you do." Luna says, nudging her older sister. Leni gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, that isn't the point. The point is, even I made mistakes when I first babysat." She chuckles. "Like what?" Leni asked, furrowing her brow.

"Dude, when I was 10, and mom took you and Lori to the mall, and dad was at some big meeting. Luan and Lynn weren't that much of a problem, but Linc was 6, Lucy was 3, and the twins were 1. I legit got confused between the twins, and it was stressing me out because I couldn't tell them apart. Meanwhile Lucy somehow managed to climb up into the vents and I could never find her. Linc kept flipping the channels on TV and accidentally saw a small part of a horror movie, and he wouldn't stop screaming. It was torture." Luna laughed, remembering the day as if it was yesterday.

"How did you fix it?" Leni asked her, clearly interested in this story. "I didn't." Luna admitted. Leni raised her eyebrows. "But- but how could you not?" Leni blurted. "Dude, I wasn't always good at fixing problems. In the end, I had to stick pieces of tape with their names on the twins, I tied Lucy down to the couch, and I put a sleeping pill in milk to make Linc fall asleep. It was torture, not to mention Luan and Lynn were no help whatsoever." She rolls her eyes.

Leni just blinks at her. Luna laughs, and continues. "Mom and Dad came home and man, were they cheesed. Luckily I wasn't punished, since it was my first time. But I thought for sure they wouldn't let me babysit ever again."

"So why did they let you?" Leni asks.

"Because, Leni, the best part about making mistakes, is that you learn from them. After that day, I vowed to myself that I would never do that again. And every time I babysat, I would always think of that day, and make sure that I wouldn't let things go haywire. Dude, you made this big mistake today. It's bad, I know, but now you'll know how to better deal with them in the future, You can't always beat yourself up. And hey, if you ever feel bad about this day, just remember how my first time went." Luna laughed, making Leni laugh along with her.

"Thanks, Luna. Hey, you really are a good sister." Leni says, nudging her. Luna shrugs, and says "I learned from the best." Leni giggles and gives Luna a hug.

"Luna! Can you help me paint my nails?" Lola calls from inside. Luna and Leni both head inside, where they see everyone just sitting around doing their pastime activities. "I can paint them for you", Leni offers. "Are you sure you won't, I don't know, mess up?" Lola glares at her.

"Lola," Luna warns. Lola sighs, and then agrees. Leni throws Luna a grateful smile, then heads upstairs with Lola. Luna then turns to the others, who are all staring at her. "What?" she asks them. "You gave us name tags?" Lana asks. "Tied me to a chair?" Lucy questions. "Put a sleeping pill in my milk?" Linc wiggles his eyebrows. Everyone bursts out laughing. "Oh shut up you guys," Luna mumbles, making everyone laugh harder. She couldn't help but laugh along with them. "How is she? I feel terrible for yelling." Lynn says, jerking her chin upstairs. "Me too," Luan admits. "We all do," Lincoln says. "It was her first time. We all make mistakes." Luna smiles. "I don't think anyone's made as big as a mistake as you did." Leni calls from upstairs, making everyone start laughing again. Luna rolls her eyes, but she can hear Lola and Leni upstairs, laughing as well. She smiles.

Leni was going to be fine. That's all that mattered.

…

 **SORRY? I know I said I was gonna update on Friday or Saturday but my mom was super sick so I was taking care of her. Then I had to do a few assignments yesterday, so super busy. Today I woke up just as sick as my mom so I stayed home from school. So I decided to finish this chapter, even though I was really tired. There are some parts in here that are rushed, so I'm sorry if it sounds weird. At the same time though, I would rushed it even more on Friday and posted it but I thought you guys would rather have a long, good chapter, rather than a short quick one. So yeah, here I am! Now about my posting schedule, lol, I might not actually keep up with that, but I'll at least try posting once a week. For once I got nothing else to say, so stay tuned! Xoxo, dreamergirl**

 _Summary for next Chapter:_

 _When Luna cleans up in Lisa's room, she accidentally gets sucked by a portal that takes her 10 years into the future. She makes some shocking discoveries, and unintentionally starts a fight between her siblings. She has to fix everything and fast, or else she'll be stuck there forever._


	12. Chapter 10

"What do you mean, you kissed Bobby?" Luna whisper/yell at Leni. "It was an accident, Luna. I swear! It just happened, and OMG Lori is going to kill me. What if she breaks up with Bobby? They're so cute together. OMG what if she disowns me as her sister? My life is OVER." She says as she flops onto her bed and starts to cry.

The twins then barge in. "Why's Leni crying?" Lola asks Luna suspiciously. "Lisa's calling you, Luna. She says its really important." Lana tells her, but she's still staring at Leni.

Luna rolls her eyes. "Okay, both of you, out." she says as she shoves the twins out the door. She start to follow them, then turns around.

"Leni, you have to tell Lori. I don't know if Bobby is going to tell her too, but she needs to hear it from you. If you tell her the truth, she won't get as mad, trust me." Luna gives her a small smile then leave, shutting the door behind her. _Lie. I knew for sure Lori was gonna throw a fit, God, she might even break up with Bobby._ Luna sighs as she starts to walk to Lisa's room.

"Hey Lis, you called?" Luna asked as she walked into Lisa's room. "I need a test subject for my new experiment. Would you like to help?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, heck no! I'm not gonna be your lil' guinea pig." Luna says as she shakes her head.

"Let me rephrase that. You are going to be my test subject. Only because you yelled at me the other day and you owe me." Lisa says smugly.

"Dude. Playing the guilt card? Not cool", Luna says as she groans. "Whatever, let's make this quick. What do you want me to do?" Luna asks her younger sister.

Lisa presses a button on the machine, causing a portal to appear, and Luna widened her eyes at the sight.

"I created a machine that will take you exactly ten years into the future." Lisa says proudly. "Shut. Up." Luna says in awe.

"When you get there, give this note to the future me. It'll explain to her that you're not the real Luna, and that way you have and inside source to help you get around." Lisa says as she hands Luna a folded up piece of paper.

Luna puts the paper into her pocket just as Lisa pushes her into the portal. "Good luck!" was the last thing she heard from her sister as she was being sucked into the future.

 _In the Future, Luna's POV_

Whoa. What was happening? Where was I? This definitely wasn't my house. I blinked as I looked around, and that's when I realized I was at the airport. Why am I here exactly? I mean, I know Lisa sent me to the future… Wait! I'm in the future! I look at a window to check my reflection and gasp at what I see. I looked super older, and my brown hair was now long and straight, with the tips of it dyed purple. I was wearing a white crop top that showed off my toned stomach, and black skinny jeans. There was a purple flannel tied around my waist. Damn, I look good!

"Luna!" I heard someone call, and I turned around, only to have someone hug me tight. The girl pulled away, and my eyes widened.

"Luan? No way!" I say, then stare at her in awe.

Her brown hair was now cut into a short bob, and the flower that she always had on her shirt was now tucked into her hair. She was wearing a yellow turtleneck, and light blue skinny jeans. Her braces were gone, and she had a full sparkling smile.

"I missed you so much." She says as she tears up. She squeezes my hand, and continues, "It's so great that we all get to be together again! C'mon! Lori said that Lynn's gonna pick us up!" she starts to drag me towards the exit.

I grab the purple suitcase that was sitting at my feet and followed her outside. "Lynn!" Luan squealed as she ran towards a tall girl standing next to Vanzilla.

No. No way. No way can this girl be my younger sister. Especially not Lynn. She was a little taller than Luan (then again, now me and Luan were at the same height) and she was wearing red Adidas shorts, showing off her long, skinny legs. She still wears her red and white jersey, except it's a little shorter now and works as a long-ish crop top. Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head into a bun, and she pushed the sunglasses she was wearing up onto her head. I squinted. Was she wearing makeup? Why yes, she was.

"Lu-Lu! I missed you!" she grins as she hugs Luan. I walk closer with a huge smile on my face, but when she turns to look at me she scowls.

"Ugh, I still can't believe _you're_ here." She scoffs, then grabs our bags to put into the trunk. I felt like I just got slapped.

Luan looks at me with a sympathetic look and squeezes my hand. "It's gonna be fine," she whispers as she gets into the car.

What was happening? Why was Lynn so mad at me? I shook it off, thinking it was nothing, then climbed into the passenger seat.

Lynn rolls eyes and says "Look, don't think that because you're here that everything's fine. I'm still mad at you, that won't change. The only reason I'm tolerating you is for Lori." She says in a low voice, then pulls out of the parking.

Um, again, ouch. The ride home was filled with Luan telling Lynn about her trip. The only thing I got from the whole conversation was that Luan went to LA about a month ago, and she booked her ticket home at the same time as mine so we can meet each other at the airport.

Of course, I still didn't understand where the heck I was all this time, until Luan asked me, "So Luna, how was London?"

HOLY MOTHER OF CHIPOTLE I WAS IN LONDON? It's been an ultimate dream of mine to go to London! Instead, I'm back in Royal Woods. Of course I wouldn't get to live my dream. Of course.

I just told her that everything was fine, but I had a headache from the plane ride. This was partially true, since I had a headache from all this confusion.

We pulled up to our house. Wow, we still lived in the same house 10 years later. Go figure. I hop out of the car, to see two girls sitting on the porch.

One of them was definitely Lucy. I could tell because of her pale skin, and her black hair was now cut and you could actually see her eyes. Well, one eye, since the other was covered by her bangs. She wore a full sleeve, deep V-neck velvet dress.

She smiled slightly and stood up as she saw us coming. The other girl beside her starting bouncing up and down, and yelling, "They're here! They're here!"

This girl looked about Lincoln's age (from my time, of course). Her light blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was wearing a lavender shirt with a pair of overalls on top. For a second, I thought it was Lana. Doing the math, it hit me that this young girl was Lily.

Lily? My baby sister? Of course, she obviously wasn't a baby anymore. The two girls immediately ran up to me and Luan, and suffocated us with hugs. Especially Lily.

"Luna, I missed you so much. It's been 7 years." Lily said, with tears in her eyes. Whoa. 7 Years? I was gone for 7 whole years? But why? Argh, none of this was making sense! I needed to find Lisa, pronto.

I smiled at Lily, and said "I missed you too Lils." She smiles just as two other girls scream "Luna! Luan!" I peer around Lily to see two girls walking out of the garage. It's definitely the twins, they look exactly the same.

They're about Leni's height (from my time) and they look so pretty. Lola was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees. She wasn't wearing her tiara anymore, instead was a pink headband that pushed back her super long hair. She had on a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and you guessed it, a pearl bracelet.

Lana, on the other hand, ditched her overalls and wore denim shorts. She still wore that green shirt, and on top was a red and white varsity jacket with her name on the back. Whoa, Lana plays sports? No way. Her hair was now in curls at her shoulders, and a red beanie sat in her hair. The twins definitely had a glo up.

The twins ran up to us and hugged us, squealing so loudly I thought for sure the glass in the windows would shatter. "Like, are they here already?" another girl asked as she stepped out of the house.

This girl had long blonde hair, and was wearing a really pretty teal dress. She wore white heels and a white headband. Leni, of course.

She hugged both of us, and when she pulled away I saw tears in her eyes. "Luna, I missed you so much", she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well that's what happens when she leaves for 7 years without even calling", Lynn grumbles.

"Lynn, that's enough. You're 23, not 13." Lori says as she walks out of the house. How do I know this is Lori? Well, she's wearing a blue cold shoulder top, and khaki pants. She has a pair of glasses on, probably from always using her phone.

She hugs me, then says "How you been?" I smile, and say, "I missed you guys, that's all." Lie, lie lie. What else can I do? I had no idea what was going on.

"You wouldn't miss us if you hadn't left," Lynn snapped. Lori glared at her, and said, "Lynn, what did we talk about?" "Behave when Luna gets here", Lynn said, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Lis?" I ask casually. "Upstairs. You want me to come with you?" Lily asks with big eyes. I ruffle her hair, and say, "How bout you help Lynn bring the bags in?"

She gives me a thumbs up, and she along with Lana help Lynn get the bags out of Vanzilla. Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lola start bombing Luan with questions as I head into the house.

As I walk into the house, I see Lincoln sitting on the couch typing something into a laptop. He still wears his orange polo, on top of a while full sleeve shirt, with his blue jeans. His white hair grew, and now looks like something a playboy would have. Not that I was complaining, he looked cute.

He looked up as I walked in, then grinned. His chipped tooth wasn't chipped anymore, I noted. He stood up and came over to me. Whoa, he definitely grew tall. Taller than me, even.

"Luna, I missed you", he gave me a tight hug. "Linc, you're so tall! Look at you!" I laugh as he blushes. "Sorry I didn't come to the airport, I had an assignment that I just finished." He said as he gestured toward his laptop.

Assignment? Oh wait, he should be in college now, since he's 21. "It's fine Linc, I'm just gonna go talk to Lisa." I say as I head towards the stairs.

"Uh Luna?" Lincoln says. I turn around to face him, and he looks uncomfortable. "Lisa's room is the twin's old room." He says sheepishly.

Wait, what? Why did Lisa sleep there? Whatever, no time to think about that. I jog upstairs, to what used to be the twins room. I knock, and peer in.

Honestly, I thought I was looking at a human version of Velma. She wore a green turtleneck with a brown skirt, knee high green socks, and black sandals. Her brown hair was still short and at her shoulders, she still wore her glasses, but she now had braces.

"Luna!" Lisa exclaims as she gets up and hugs me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the folded piece of paper, which is luckily still there. She looks confused as I hand it to her.

"This is gonna take a while" I sigh as I plop down onto her bed.

"So… you're from the past?" Lisa asks as she adjusts her glasses. "Uh, yes?" I say as I rub the back of my neck. "Dinner's in ten minutes!" I hear Lori yell from downstairs. Lisa sighs, "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you all the basics. Get comfortable, this will be a lot of shit to take in" she rolls her eyes. I raise my eyebrows when she swears. Oh wait, she was Luan's age from my time, so it kinda makes sense. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"Lori, 27, graduated high school and went to Royal Woods Community College to pursue Accounting. She did it for a year before she hated it and dropped out."

"Dropped out? Wait- then what did she do?"

"Well, by that time Leni, 26, had started her fashion design business. After graduating high school, Leni didn't really want to go to college, so she became a fashion designer. Her name is really big in Michigan, and sooner the rest of the world. Lori helps her manage it, like money wise."

"Whoa, that's… really impressive."

Lisa continues, "Luan, 24, graduated and went to clown college… although I feel it was a waste of time… and she graduated last year. She started a YouTube channel, and is really popular. She just went to LA for a meet-and-greet for all these big YouTube stars. And no, she wasn't there as a guest, she was there as one of the stars. Shocking, I know."

"Seriously? Is she that funny?" I ask, while laughing.

"Apparently. Lynn, 23, went to the Community College for sports. More specifically, soccer. That's her major, and her minor is journalism. She says if she can't be a world famous athlete, she want to write articles about sports. She's in her final year, graduating next month."

"Damn…"

"Lincoln, 21, also goes to the community college, and is working in the IT field. He wants to make video games."

"Shocker." I laugh again.

"I know. Lucy, 18, is a senior in high school. She got her acceptance letters to a lot of different colleges, but she chose to go to the community college here to stay close." She says as she shakes her head.

"She got into a lot of colleges? For what?"

"She writes poetry. She's improved a lot over these years, and her teachers even say she could probably write a book right now."

"Aw, that's so amazing." I smile at the thought of Lucy writing a book.

"The twins, 16. Lana kind of followed into Lynn's footsteps when it comes to sports."

"Yeah, I saw her jacket. What's up with that?" I ask.

"She got into rugby, and wrestling once she entered high school. Lynn trained her, and now she's on both the rugby and wrestling team. Of course, she still likes to fix things, especially cars. She has a part-time job at the mechanics." Lisa explained.

"She's 16 and has a job? Wow." I exclaim.

"Lola still does pageants. She won first place for Miss Teenager. I have no idea who would be dumb enough to create a title like that, but they did. She wins first place every year. The trophy case is filled with her trophies."

"At this rate she'll be the next Miss Universe" I giggle.

"Ha. Funny. As you can tell, I'm in middle school, entering high school this September. So technically the three of us will be graduating: Lynn, Lucy, and I," she says.

"I can't believe you're the only one in middle school. Must be lonely… Wait what about Lily?" I ask.

Lisa smiles. "Lily. She grew up to be such a talented little girl. She has little bits of all of us. She texts a lot like Lori, into fashion like Leni, loves jokes like Luan, loves soccer like Lynn, loves video games like Lincoln, writes poetry like Lucy, likes reptiles like Lana, is into hair and makeup like Lola, and she's very smart like me. She's trying to learn guitar right now, but it isn't going so well. However, she did get your amazing voice." She smirks.

"Really? She can sing?" I ask with wide eyes.

"She won't sing in front of us but I heard her a few times. She sounds beautiful. But best of all, she has her own talent, which is art. She draws, and paints, and sculpts. It's amazing."

"Why did everyone switch rooms?" I ask her, still confused at what she was doing in the twins room.

She rolls her eyes, and says, "Lynn and Lincoln live at the college. I mean, they technically sleep there, but they are always here, for meals and just for fun. Its only because we didn't have any space. You moved out, Lori took our parental units old room. When Luan graduated and moved back in, Leni slept with Lori. Luan has my old room, Lola has Lori and Leni's old room, Lana has your old room, Lucy kept her room, and Lily moved into Lincoln's old room. Don't ask me why it's all jumbled up. We switched rooms a lot."

I listen to her, but there's something that's biting me inside. "Lisa, what about me? What did I do after high school?"

Lisa grimaces. "You got a scholarship to CAPA, and that's where you decided to go." HOLY FUCKING SHIT. HOLD THE PHONE. CAPA?!

Let me tell you what CAPA is, or Cambridge Academy of Performing Arts. It's an art college in London, and it's been my absolute dream since I was a kid to go there.

Lisa continues, "You left, and you didn't really call as much, because of the time difference. After you graduated, we thought you would come home, but you got an offer for a record deal, and decided to stay."

"A record deal? Sweet!" I squeal, as Lisa frowns. "Not sweet. It's been 7 years since we last saw you." "Wait, is that why Lynn's mad at me?" I ask her. She nods grimly, and says, "Lynn took it the hardest, surprisingly. You two got into a fight before you left, because she was yelling at you and you weren't listening. She- she didn't even come to the airport with us, let alone actually say goodbye to you."

I look down into my lap. "That night, because of the thin walls, the only thing we could hear was Lynn crying. We tried to help, we did. But she wouldn't talk to any of us for a month, until she came back to her normal self. To be honest, she was being a baby about the situation." Lisa said. I felt a pang of pain. How could I do this to my little sister? Lynn never cries! "Bloody hell…" I mutter.

Lisa sees me upset and takes my hand. "It'll all be better, now that you're back. You can fix things with her." She smiles, as she gives me a hug.

As she rubs my back, I close my eyes and suddenly a wave of nausea hits me as I remember what Leni (from my time) told me this morning.

"Lisa? What- what happened to Bobby?" I ask as I pull away. She blinks. "That's why you're back silly. Didn't you see Lori's hand?" she questions.

No, God no. Don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me, please.

"Lori's engaged to him." Lisa shrugs.

Crap.

 **Again, didn't die. Still here lol. So that schedule got very very messed up. I HAVE SO MUCH STRESS WITH SCHOOOOOL. LITERALLY IM SITTING IN CLASS AND I THOUGHT OF THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IDEA FROM START TO END AND I GOT EXCITED BUT I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE. Ok that's a lie I had a few chances to write but I was too tired and just needed a break. My original plan was to put the whole chapter into this, but I decided to split it up and end this with a cliffie, then add the rest in the next chap. Honestly my idea was for something to happen between Lori and Leni, but it took me forever to actually think of what they would fight about. I knew this chap would end with Lisa telling Luna that Lori was engaged, but I needed it to be more exciting, so I added in the beginning how Leni kissed Bobby so it would cause more drama. Sorry if this seems rushed LOL. AND IK I SAID NO MORE LUNA AND LYNN BUT I'M OBSESSED WITH WRITING ABOUT BOTH OF THEM ITS SO CUTE IM SOWWY. Idek where I got the appearences from, I think I got it off a YouTube vid lolol. Another point I wanted to make was Lana, I had no idea what she would do if she's 16, then I thought, what if lana did sports? Not totally into sports like Lynn, but just the messy ones that she could do for fun, so there's that. Remember, this isn't the end for this storyline, the next chap would be part 2. but I think it might take a while for me to update next so sowy. Lmao imma go sleep now night lovessss. Xoxo, dreamergirl**

 _Summary:_

 _Sister Fight Protocol. Don't get involved, right? Whoops, looks like Luna forgot that rule! When she accidentally reveals to Lori that Leni and Bobby kissed ten years ago, Lori is furious and breaks off her engagement with Bobby, and her relationship with Leni. Luna needs to learn to zip her big mouth! She needs to fix things between her older sisters, and fast. Meanwhile, she has a heart-to-heart conversation with Lynn, and she finds out something about Lynn that breaks her heart._


	13. CONTEST

**Sorry, but this isn't an update lol. I thought, why make you guys wait so long? it's gonna be pretty boring. So while im dealing with school and the first part of the next chapter, i decided to hold a little contest. so, as i wrote in the summary of the last chap, lynn has a secret that is pretty bad. so you guys can decide what her secret will be. the juicier, the better! Comment down what you think she's hiding. little hint, i'm kinda looking for something that will affect past lynn, so basically when luna goes back to her time, she's gonna have to talk to lynn and tell her she knows the secret. you get what im saying? for example, one of the ideas i had was that lynn got bullied in school when she was 13, and she started getting suicidal, and stuff. so thats gonna hurt luna because the lynn in her time is depressed. you get it? again, it doesn't have to be like that, but it sure would give me an idea for the next chap. so contest... starts... NOW! GOOD LUCK!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nope, not dead... yet :) so i'm guessing y'all hate me, like a lot. You're gonna hate me anymore when you realize this isn't an update but it's an author's note. Please read though, if you wanna know what's going on with this story.**

 **I'm gonna be honest with you, I have no excuse for why I didn't write. Literally I had everything planned out, and I had time. But something changed.**

 **Right after I finished telling y'all about the contest, I somehow winded up reading winx club fanfics. Yes, winx club, fairies and stuff ik i'm a kid.**

 **When I first got into fanfiction, it was only because of winx club. (not world of winx though, i hate it so much) I loved this show so much, and i still do. Maybe it wasn't the show, but it was the fanfics that people wrote about it**

 **jk, it was totally the show. that anddd the super hot guys. reading winx club fanfics was what i did all the time, and i even made stories about winx club myself**

 **Then i started watching the loud house, and my love for winx club died and instead my love for the loud house grew. It was a habit i had, i would get into different shows and forget about the others.**

 **for example, i was obsessed with baby daddy over the christmas break and binge-watched, however i lost that interest and still haven't bothered to finish season 5.**

 **I will though, just give me some time and i'll finish the show lol.**

 **anyways, i started reading loud house fanfics. funny story, when i first read a loud house fanfic it was like the third or fourth story that was ever on the archive. I WAS HERE FROM THE VERY START**

 **and finally, i decided to write my own loud house fanfic. and thats where i met you guys, my awesome fans who i love so very much more than anything. You guys are what keeps me going, what makes me write this story. LOVE LOVE LOVE YALLLL**

 **but when i had writers block after the last chap, for some reason i found myself reading a few winx club fanfics, and i totally lost interest in loud house and went straight to winx club.**

 **lemme rephrase that.**

 **i will** ** _never_** **lose interest in the loud house. I love it and am always there to watch new episodes right when it comes out. however, lately i've started to get more obsessed with winx club.**

 **actually, more obsessed with the boys of winx club lol.**

 **I thought about it for a while, should i write winx club fanfics, cuz i have a TON of ideas going through my mind right now.**

 **Then i told myself** ** _no,_** **you still haven't finished the loud house. and i definitely don't have time to do two stories, since i have exams in 7, 8 weeks?**

 **and i'm going to london for the summer, leaving the second week of july and coming back the first week of** ** _september._**

 **my flight lands the day before i start school. go figure.**

 **anyways...**

 **I can't do that. I can't write two stories at once, maybe later but not now. As of now though, i have no idea what to do about this story.**

 **Let me make one thing clear to everyone.**

 **I** ** _am not_** **going to delete this story. nor will I quit.**

 **I was a young girl who was told I couldn't do much. I got the courage to write, and publish my stories for hundreds of people to read.**

 **I could never quit this story.**

 **I need time. my mind is going crazy. I have problems left and right that make me so confused. I used to say writing helps me escape. and it does, it still does.**

 **But now, i'm stressing to write** ** _just to update for you guys._** **and i don't want that. The pressure i get thinking, i need to update, so everyone can read what'll happen next. I never wanted that. But that's what i am now.**

 **and i hate that feeling.**

 **sitting here, stressing out, i have no idea on what i wanna do. but then i took a deep breath, and let it out.**

 **i will finish this story. I don't know how, not with my mind going all crazy, but I will.**

 **I wanted to write today. then i realized that I still had no ides what I wanted to make Lynn's problem. i got very few people who wrote their ideas, but none of it got me hooked.**

 **don't get me wrong, they were great ideas. I think i had an idea, deep down inside, that I really wanted to do. However, i wanted to see if someone else could think of a better one.**

 **That's what got me stressing right now. I decided, i'm going to stick with the idea I had originally.**

 **Then i realized,** ** _stop_** **. this is what's stressing me out, worrying about you guys. If you really are my fans, you'll love my story the way i write it, without caring when I update it.**

 **as of now, I'm gonna start writing for myself. to get away from this madness. I might start a winx club fanfic by this week, who knows? if i'm really into it.**

 **again, not quitting this story. it will be updated soon.**

 **I will** ** _try_** **to update this week. if not by next week, i promise.**

 **i love you guys so so so much. you're the reason i kept going and kept writing when I really wanted to quit. you're helping me get away from the pain inside,** ** _just by reading my story._**

 **love from the bottom of my heart.**

 **xoxo, dreamergirl :)**


	15. Chapter 15

okay, you're probably hating me right now for finding out that this is NOT a chapter and I'm sowwy :(

BUTTT I doo have good news :)

after months of not updating, I started to get more me time and it felt amazing. I got to relax and just open up.

Of course, there were times when I would re-read this story and wish I could update, but I told myself to give myself some time.

I just returned from my trip overseas which WAS AMAZING

and i started junior year which sucks :(

but I think it's time I updated this story. It's late night which is why I didn't update yet, but I decided to just give y'all a notif about what's going on.

I WILL START WRITING TOMORROW AFTERNOON.

so maybe this chap will be up tomorrow night? who knows?

I wanna say thanks to the people that support me and love me, and thanks for waiting patiently for so long.

this is my way of thanking you, giving you the chaps youve been waiting for.

ANDDD check out my other story, Life As We Know It, which is a Winx Club story. For those of you waiting for an update for that story, I dont think i'll start writing till tuesday sorryyyy

The Loud House is my first priority right now :)

after school of course ...

ANYWAYS LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYSSSS

xoxo, dreamergirl :)


	16. Chapter 16

I'm the worst.

Literally, the worst.

So I'm still alive hello how are you guys? been a while, huh? I'm seriously gonna be in big trouble for only writing authors notes

First off I wanna start off by saying yesterday was my 17th birthday. Yikes I feel pretty old. So happy birthday to me. A year ago I wrote a chapter for Adjusting to Changes. Now I haven't even updated for a year. Honestly speaking, idk what I'm doing anymore. School has been shit, my life has been shit, and I just couldn't deal with writing. I lost a family member a while back, and for the past few months I've been distant and quiet. I've completely changed and I hate it. I want to be happy again, I just don't know how.

I have been on fanfiction, reading all of your amazing stories. I'm posting this authors note on both my stories, so I'm gonna talk about both down below.

Remember when I said I get hooked onto a show and forget about old ones? So after being obsessed with Winx Club, I became obsessed with Rugrats, and was thisclose in writing a Rugrats fanfic. Then suddenly I started watching Ducktales, and EVERYTHING changed. Bye bye Rugrats, Hello Ducktales.

I suck.

I want to write a Ducktales fanfic but I keep telling myself that I need to wait and finish the two stories I have. So now onto the info ya'll have been waiting for.

First off, the Loud House. I haven't been reading Loud House fanfics at all lately. I still watch when new episodes come out, but fanfic has been kinda off for me. I honestly do not know what to do with this story. I wrote half of the new chapter, but idk what to do now. I'm seriously considering either putting this up for adoption or just taking some time and wiating a while before updating. I know y'all really want this, so to all you ATC fans, what do you think? Should I hand this story over to someone else? Or are you willing to wait a longgg while before updating? Let me know!

Now to Winx Club, or Life as We Know It. I still love Winx and still read the fanfics all the time. (My fav is SeaEmerald and SassySolarian go check them out :) I will update this story for sure, it ain't going nowhere. I really just need some time. Maybe a few weeks, or maybe a few months.

Idk who I am anymore. I feel lost in this world, and I don't want to get any of your hopes up by making you think I'm going to update. I need time, I need space. I need to mourn over my loss. I really need to just take a breather and relax. According to my friend, my birthday yesterday was the first time she saw me smiling in like months.

Please guys, I really need time. I love all of you so much and I'm really sorry for doing this.

xoxo, dreamergirl :)


End file.
